Harry Potter e o Reflexo da Alma
by aboutthosedays
Summary: Demorou seis anos para que então Harry finalmente acordasse. No meio deste doce despertar, um novo mistério surge..
1. Capítulo I  A Última Dança

**IMPORTANTE: **Inicialmente era apenas uma fanfic baseada somente no relacionamento entre Harry e Hermione, mas na medida em que fui escrevendo comecei a ter algumas idéias extras e acrescentei algumas coisas também. Eu vou tentar postar regularmente, mas a faculdade em alguns dias/semanas me tira todo o tempo e o ânimo de viver, então desde já peço desculpas se houver algum atraso. Modifiquei algumas coisas para que o desenrolar desta fanfic seja mais agradável. A primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber é que vários personagens estão vivos, como por exemplo, Sirius. A segunda é que Rony/Hermione ainda não se casaram e tanto eles, quanto Harry/Gina não tiveram filhos. A história se passa seis anos depois da vitória de Harry sobre Voldemort.

**HARRY POTTER E O REFLEXO DA ALMA**

**Capítulo I** – _A Última Dança_

O relógio já marcava 15 horas quando Harry desceu as escadas num passo tão rápido que ele quase pisou em falso e caiu. Carregava em suas mãos um longo embrulho, era o vestido de Gina, ele parou e respirou aliviado, se acontecesse algo com o vestido provavelmente o resto do seu dia seria lamentável. Ele deu mais alguns passos e parou no meio da sala, que estava totalmente bagunçada devido à persistência de Gina em deixar suas coisas em qualquer lugar. Harry começou a listar mentalmente tudo o que Gina tinha pedido, mexendo os lábios e contando com os dedos.

"Acho que é isso!" – disse baixo pra si mesmo.

Correu para fora da casa e num instante aparatou em frente a Toca. De fora da casa já se podia ouvir as dezenas de vozes, Harry apertou o passo e entrou na casa dando de cara com a Sra. Weasley que ao vê-lo saiu o puxando pelo braço enquanto falava.

"Mas que demora, Harry! Gina já estava histérica, depressa, ela está te esperando no quarto!" – ela foi o levando até o quarto, sem controle da força com a qual estava apertando o braço de Harry.

"Na verdade, eu tive dificuldades pra achar o vestido e os sapatos, eles não estavam bem no lugar em que Gina me disse. E Molly, eu já sei o caminho." – disse ele se soltando das garras dela da forma mais educada que pôde, deu um sorriso amarelo e viu Molly descer as escadas novamente, gritando pelo Sr. Weasley. Harry balançou a cabeça, sabia que no fundo ela estava daquele jeito por causa da ansiedade, mesmo assim, naquele dia em particular, Harry acordou incomodado com todos à sua volta, qualquer palavra ou gesto já era um grande motivo para tirá-lo do sério, ficou tentando imaginar coisas boas enquanto terminava de subir as escadas, se ele continuasse com aquele mau humor, certamente alguém ia acabar percebendo. Harry entrou no quarto e Gina, que estava sentada na cama de pernas cruzadas e com uma expressão totalmente impaciente, levantou num pulo só, levando suas mãos até suas cinturas.

"Mas que demora!"

Harry ouviu aquilo e se perguntou se estava na presença de uma versão mais jovem da Sra. Weasley.

"Que engraçado, acabei de ouvir isso da sua mãe." – Harry entregou o embrulho nas mãos de Gina e foi sentar-se na poltrona que ficava perto da cama. "Se você fosse mais organizada o vestido estaria onde você me disse e eu não teria demorado tanto.", ele continuou. Mas sua raiva logo foi passando ao vê-la se despindo para colocar o vestido. Era certo que Harry se irritava todos os dias com Gina, mais particularmente pela sua desordem nos últimos meses e pelas suas visitas freqüentas há uma biblioteca parcialmente destruída e suja, segundo Harry, que ficava totalmente isolada do resto da civilização, mas isso ele até ponderava, Gina estava realmente penetrada na pesquisa para o seu novo livro, mas ela o conhecia o bastante para saber que qualquer truque que envolvesse a arte da sedução faria efeito em Harry e ele logo calaria a boca. Gina fazia questão de contorcer todo o seu corpo enquanto colocava o vestido vermelho, era justo e deixava o seu corpo totalmente modelado, destacando toda a sua forma feminina e que tinha um belo decote nas costas. Ela se virou para Harry e abriu um sorriso enquanto passava suas mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo, exibindo-se para ele.

"E então?" – ela se aproximou dele e lentamente sentou-se no colo de Harry. "Você aprova?"

"Você provavelmente será a mulher mais bonita da festa."

"Provavelmente?" – disse ela indignada, fazendo Harry soltar uma gargalhada e antes que ele pudesse parar de sorrir, ela se inclinou e o beijou com tanta paixão que Harry até se descompôs na poltrona. "E esse é o único beijo da noite, eu não quero que você borre minha maquiagem. Mas depois quando chegarmos em casa..." – ela encostou seus lábios no ouvido de Harry – "...nós podemos continuar."

Harry viu Gina sair do seu colo de uma vez e ir calçar os sapatos, ele já estava acostumado com o jeito dela de provocar e depois sair. A verdade é que já havia se passado dois anos desde o seu casamento com Gina e ela ainda não tinha perdido a vontade de atormentar Harry todas as noites, não que ele tivesse alguma reclamação sobre isso, mas ultimamente sua cabeça estava em um lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia que lugar exatamente era esse. Ele já tinha até se perguntado se seria possível estar sofrendo de alguma menopausa masculina precoce ou se o passar dos meses o estavam deixando mais velho e ranzinza, ás vezes ele ficava mal por se sentir dessa forma, afinal, tudo estava bem, tanto no trabalho quanto na sua vida amorosa, mas mesmo assim parecia que sempre havia algo errado, algo pra reclamar.

"Se levante, quero arrumar a sua gravata, vem!"

Harry se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até ela e ficou ali parado, enquanto Gina arrumava a sua gravata. Ela terminou e passou a mão pelo terno de Harry, esticando-o, deslizou mais um pouco as mãos e agarrou as mãos de Harry. "Pronto, vamos!"

Quando Harry e Gina chegaram à sala, todos estavam demasiadamente agitados, indo de um lado para o outro e na maioria das vezes, gritando um com o outro. Todos estavam bem arrumados, vestidos a rigor e devidamente perfumados. Fleur transitava pela sala como uma pluma que dança pelo ar, usava um vestido que segundo Harry tinha uma cor estranha, era um rosa meio fosco e envelhecido e era a única que falava calmamente com todos. Gina, que já estava cansada de esperar todos ficarem prontos, chamou a atenção de sua mãe e avisou que estava indo na frente com Harry, a Sra. Weasley concordou e assim Gina e Harry caminharam para fora da casa e deram as mãos, e assim, desaparataram.

A vista do salão era esplêndida, havia dezenas de janelas de mármores imensas por volta de todo o salão, estava decoradas com rosas brancas, tulipas e astromélias que faziam ele se encher de cor e vida. Luzes de tom champagne claro pairavam no ar, e com certeza havia incensos, pois o salão estava extremamente perfumado, mas Harry não conseguia dizer ao certo que aroma era aquele. Vários convidados já estavam presentes, dançando, comendo, conversando. Convidados que, quando viram Harry chegar acompanhado de Gina, o encaravam, alguns acenavam de longe com a cabeça, outros sorriam, até hoje era difícil Harry chegar a algum lugar e as pessoas não o notarem, isso o incomodava um pouco, que não sabia como lidar com as pessoas, entretanto Gina era uma mestra naquela arte e adorava a admiração e o prestígio, então na maioria das vezes, ela sempre falava por Harry. Ele conseguiu detectar alguns rostos conhecidos, como o de Amos Diggory, Prof.ª McGonagall, que havia tirado uns dias de férias especialmente para essa data, Profº Slughorn, Neville, Lilá Brown, esta que fez Harry soltar um sorriso baixo, algumas pessoas do Ministério e muitos outros estudantes de Hogwarts da sua época, mas ao ver um rosto especialmente amigo, Harry abriu os braços.

"Hagrid!" – ele se aproximou e abraçou o amigo que há meses não o via. Hagrid retribuiu o abraço de uma maneira mais forte que Harry, que praticamente tinha sumido entre os braços de Hagrid. Gina tocou o braço de Hagrid, alertando-o.

"Oh, me desculpe Harry! Você sabe, eu ainda não peguei o jeito."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, se recompondo ao lado de Gina.

"E você fica mais bonita a cada dia que passa Gina." – disse Hagrid, direcionando um olhar contemplativo à ela.

"Eu tenho que concordar! Uma das minhas missões como um bom marido é aumentar o ego da minha esposa." – Harry e Hagrid caíram na risada.

"Você fala isso como se fosse uma obrigação, eu acho que todos os homens deveriam ser assim. Eu tenho certeza que o Hagrid sempre elogia Madame Maxime" – disse ela, desviando o olhar para Madame Maxime, que estava sentada na mesa de Hagrid na companhia de mais alguns convidados.

"Eu não acredito, Hagrid! Você ainda está enrolando a coitada?" – Harry franziu a testa e tentou fingir uma cara de preocupado.

"É complicado, Harry! Sempre que eu tento ficar em..."

Mas antes que Hagrid pudesse terminar a frase, eles ouviram uma voz bastante familiar.

"HARRY!" – gritou Ron.

A felicidade de Ron estava estampada em seu rosto, sua alegria com os convidados e com aquela data em especial, irradiava por todo o lugar. Ron estava usando um terno de um tom pastel escuro e gravata preta, ao contrário de várias ocasiões em que Rony estava sempre mal vestido e usando roupas velhas, ele estava muito charmoso e encantador. Ron cumprimentou Harry com um abraço apertado e ao se virar para Gina, deu um passo para trás com uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

"O que é isso? Harry, você a deixou sair com esse vestido?"

"Sua irmã pode ser bastante persuasiva."

"Ah Harry, eu prefiro não imaginar!" Rony fez uma cara de nojo só de pensar no modo em que Gina "persuadia" seu melhor amigo. "Mas eu estou brincando, você está linda! É uma coisa de gene, todos nessa família são lindos."

"Os anos passam e vocês não mudam." – Hagrid bateu nas costas de Ron. "Se vocês me derem licença, eu vou me sentar com a minha... er... vocês sabem."

Gina, Ron e Harry abriram um sorriso e Harry acrescentou: "Vai lá, tigrão!"

"Então, como tem passado meu Ministro?" – disse Rony

"Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem assim!" – Harry fez uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Mas você é, meu caro. Você tem que se acostumar com seu título, as pessoas confiam em você Harry! Depois de tudo que você fez, eu não vejo alguém melhor pra ocupar esse cargo."

É verdade que Harry trabalhou algum tempo como Auror no Ministério, mas a pressão para ele se tornar o novo Ministro só aumentava com o passar dos meses, e a comunidade bruxa precisava recompor a sua confiança no Ministério. Harry relutou durante dias até finalmente aceitar, não era o que ele realmente queria, mas ele assumiu o cargo com a meta de estabelecer a harmonia entre a comunidade bruxa e feito isso, passaria o cargo para alguém de sua confiança, mas todas as vezes que Harry tentava falar sobre isso com alguém ele era cortado no meio do assunto, intencionalmente. Harry dificilmente ficava em seu gabinete, ele adorava ficar perambulando pelo Ministério, verificando o progresso em vários Departamentos, mas existia um entre todos que Harry adorava passar horas e horas. O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que era comandado pela sua melhor amiga, Hermione. Ele ficava um bom tempo na sala de Hermione, conversando, rindo e discutindo sobre assuntos pertinentes ao Ministério. Em algumas ocasiões, Hermione tinha que expulsar Harry da sua sala para que ela pudesse se concentrar em seus afazeres, não que ela reclamasse das constantes visitas de Harry, pelo contrário, Hermione adorava e já estava acostumada com a presença de Harry por ali e sabia entender a necessidade do amigo de ficar na presença de alguém em que ele pudesse se sentir confortável.

"Sirius não vem?" – perguntou Rony preocupado.

"Ele ficou preso no Ministério, parece que um trouxa viu um bruxo descer pela cabine telefônica e ficou meio louco. Eles estão tentando coletar todas as informações que o tal trouxa sabe e depois irão apagar a memória dele. Mas ele não deve demorar, ele prometeu que viria."

Gina viu de longe sua mãe chegar apressada, correndo em direção a eles.

"Rápido, rápido! Ela já está lá fora, se sentem, vamos começar." – disse ela apressando todos, principalmente Ron, o qual ela foi puxando pela mão.

Harry e Gina foram caminhando até chegar a seus lugares, ficaram parados em pé um pouco atrás de Ron e observaram todos os convidados irem ocupando os bancos rapidamente. Ron não parava de se mexer, dava um passo pra frente e pra trás em cada cinco segundos e se virou para dar um olhar reprovador à Gina quando ela sussurrou para ele "Ela não vai fugir." Harry sorriu do comentário de Gina, porém ele estava apreensivo, mas tentou ficar calmo. Aquela altura, todos já estavam acomodados, tudo estava pronto. De repente, as pequenas bolinhas flutuantes que iluminavam o salão diminuíram a intensidade da luz e mudaram um pouco de cor, soltando finas faíscas cintilantes alaranjadas, agora o salão parecia ter sido invadido por um pôr do sol, deixando os convidados maravilhados. Na entrada do grande salão, ela surgiu. E foi como se uma veela tivesse adentrado aquele lugar, porque naquele instante todas as pessoas presentes ficaram hipnotizadas. Hermione estava deslumbrante, usava um vestido champagne, que se movia com a mais delicada leveza na medida em que ela caminhava em direção a Ron, o vestido, que marcava seu busto e cintura, era feito com renda bordada que ia até os ombros, a saia era toda de cascata e com uma cauda espumante. Seu cabelo estava elevado na frente, como uma espécie de moicano meio despenteado, que acompanhava uma trança envolta de uma fina fita, jogada por cima de um dos seus ombros. Todos suspiravam e sorriam ao vê-la passar, Ron que antes não parava um segundo de ansiedade, agora estava paralisado, apenas admirando a beleza daquela que dentro de alguns minutos iria se tornar a sua esposa. E entre todas as pessoas presentes naquele casamento, ali estava Harry ao lado de Gina, mas ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser o quanto Hermione estava perfeita, seu mau humor e a sua impaciência naquele dia pareceu nunca terem existido, ele sorriu discretamente e por um momento, mergulhou em um mundo paralelo onde Hermione estava caminhando em direção a ele, onde ele era o noivo. Mas a realidade veio à tona quando Hermione terminou seu trajeto e parou em frente a Ron, que a recebeu com um beijo singelo em sua testa. Era mais do que visível a felicidade dos dois, eles não paravam de sorrir um segundo sequer, e Harry começou a se sentir mal por não sentir aquela felicidade e na medida em que a cerimônia passava, uma onda de calor o invadiu subitamente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte e ele já não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que as pessoas diziam. Harry tentou se distrair olhando para Luna, que estava ao lado de Neville, e parecia estar muito entretida analisando as luzes que flutuavam sobre as cabeças dos convidados, porém a tentativa fracassou. Minutos mais tarde, ele viu Sirius entrando no salão de fininho e se acomodando em uma das últimas cadeiras. Harry suspirou alto sem perceber, na esperança de encontrar ar o suficiente para continuar agüentando aquela cerimônia. Gina percebeu e perguntou se tudo estava bem.

"Sim, eu estou legal!" – ele sussurrou para ela. "Eu só estou sentindo calor."

Mas Gina não ouviu a última parte.

Depois da cerimônia, os convidados se deliciaram com um jantar espetacular, alguns deles preferiram apenas as bebidas o que levaram a acontecer alguns pequenos acidentes na festa, como o tropeço de Hagrid que quase o fez cair em cima da mesa lotada de doces. Outros aproveitavam a festa para dançar. Harry, que já tinha conversado ou pelo menos trocado um "oi" com quase todos da festa, viu-se finalmente sozinho, ele deu uma olhada pelo salão à procura de Gina e logo a encontrou em uma das mesas na companhia de Luna, Dino, Fred, Neville, Padma entre outros, e aproveitou a chance para espairecer, o seu incomodo ainda não tinha passado, muito menos o calor. Harry tirou o terno e afrouxou um pouco a gravata assim que saiu do salão, ele caminhou mais alguns bons passos, pois não queria ficar perto da entrada, a música dali estava baixa e melancólica e as vozes eram apenas um murmúrio. O sol já havia se posto, agora era a lua que enfeitava o céu e refletia no lago há uns 300 metros de onde Harry estava. Naquele momento tudo o que ele mais queria era silêncio, principalmente o silêncio em sua mente, enfim alguma tranqüilidade, ele respirou aliviado.

"Se escondendo?"

Aquela voz o atingiu com uma fisgada no peito. Harry colocou as mãos no bolso e se virou para Hermione.

"Não exatamente." – ele tentou forçar um sorriso. "Esse lugar é realmente lindo, seria um desperdício se eu fosse embora sem apreciar."

Hermione contemplou por uns segundo a paisagem e somente assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, deu alguns passos até parar ao lado de Harry.

"Você está bem? Gina me disse que você ficou meio..."

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem agora, eu só... estava com um pouco de calor" – disse ele a interrompendo.

"Então... você vai me contar o que estava pensando antes da minha aparição?" – Hermione estava com um tom de brincadeira.

"Bem... eu acho que estava pensando em como as coisas mudaram, você sabe, durante todo esse tempo."

"Sim, elas mudaram, mas para o lado positivo."

"Eu sei que provavelmente você deve ter escutado isso umas 100 vezes hoje, mas você está deslumbrante."

Harry viu o rosto de Hermione corar. Ela abaixou o rosto sorrindo e depois o fitou.

"Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa parecida com isso." – ela disse sarcasticamente. "Mas são poucas as pessoas com quem eu me importo com a opinião."

"Bom saber que eu sou uma dessas pessoas!"

Hermione sentiu uma tensão no rosto de Harry, ela sabia que havia alguma coisa de errado com ele, mas não quis perguntar demais para não o deixar irritado. Então, ela mudou de assunto.

"Mas não foi por isso que eu vim atrás de você" – Hermione esticou sua mão para Harry. "Eu gostaria de dançar com o meu padrinho de casamento e mais do que isso, meu melhor amigo."

"Você arquitetou isso a noite toda, ahn?" – ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou devagar para mais perto dele. Começaram a dar passos lentos de um lado pro outro, mas sem sair do lugar.

"É claro! E você melhorou... na dança. Na última vez que você dançou comigo, você lembra? Na tenda? Vamos dizer que como um dançarino, você é um ótimo Ministro."

"Ótimo! Caçoe de mim por tentar levantar seu astral. E só para constar, eu melhorei porque Gina insistiu que eu dançasse direito no nosso casamento."

"Bem... eu tenho que admitir, eu prefiro daquele jeito."

"Faz tanto tempo..." – Harry disse, introspectivo.

Hermione olhou no fundo dos olhos dele por um instante.

"Agora que nós falamos disso, parece que foi ontem." – ela deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Harry e eles não precisaram trocar mais uma palavra sequer. Apenas ficaram ali, dançando lentamente, ouvindo a música vinda de longe. O único medo que Harry sentia naquele momento, era o de Hermione ouvir o coração dele, que na aquela altura batia tão forte que Harry conseguia sentir a sua pele pulsando. Da janela do salão, Sirius os observava e entre um gole e outro do copo de vinho que segurava, ele sorria de um jeito diferente ao presenciar aquela cena.


	2. Capítulo II  O Conselho

**O CONSELHO**

As fotos na parede formavam um desajeitado triângulo, Harry queria sempre olhar para elas e lembrar-se da razão pela qual estava vivo. Já fazia alguns bons minutos que ele as encarava sem parar procurando talvez, por detalhes que antes não tinha conseguido enxergar. Havia lembranças de datas especiais, como o casamento dele e de Gina, foto que ocupava o topo do triângulo, mais abaixo havia um retrato onde toda a família Weasley estava presente, era aniversário de Rony naquele dia, do outro lado do triângulo, Harry posava com Sirius, Neville e Luna, na base do triângulo, Dumbledore, seus pais e Rony, havia também uma foto da Armada de Dumbledore e da antiga Ordem, mas Harry fixou-se em um retrato em especial, neste ele se encontrava de pé e um pouco sério, quando de repente, Hermione pulou em suas costas e ele finalmente sorriu e os dois acenaram.

Nos últimos dias, Harry passou mais tempo que o normal no Ministério, a sua necessidade em ocupar o dia era imensa, ele precisava esvaziar sua cabeça e então viu no trabalho, uma boa maneira de livrar-se dos pensamentos que tanto o atormentavam. Mas naquele momento, Harry viu-se sem saída, ele já tinha feito praticamente tudo, assinou vários requerimentos, visitou todos os Departamentos do Ministério para inspecionar e saber das novidades, participou de assembléias para ouvir o que a comunidade bruxa tinha a dizer ou reclamar, cedeu entrevistas, na mais desesperada tentativa de gastar tempo, mudou os móveis do seu gabinete de lugar. Harry deu com os braços na mesa e escorou sua cabeça neles, bufando. A verdade era que já fazia duas semanas desde que Hermione e Rony viajaram para lua de mel, e bom, Harry não estava acostumado há passar tanto tempo assim longe dela e também não queria admitir certo incomodo por causa disso, mas Harry no fundo sabia que as mentiras que contamos para nós mesmos, são as mais dolorosas. Na maior parte do tempo, ele se sentia mal por não estar tão feliz pelos dois amigos e isso já estava transformando em uma tortura. Harry ouviu a maçaneta da porta se mexer e imediatamente levantou o rosto, era Gina.

"_Oi meu amor! Oh... mudou os móveis de lugar? Ficou ótimo"_ – ela disse, reparando em todo o gabinete e andando por todo o lugar.

"_A que devo a honra da sua visita nesse horário?"_ – Harry parecia intrigado.

"_Uma esposa não pode simplesmente resolver visitar o marido no trabalho? Não há intenções."_ – Gina sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Harry.

"_Nesse caso." _

"_Na verdade..." _

"_HÁ. Eu sabia!"_ – Harry a interrompeu, batendo de leve uma das mãos na mesa.

"_Ok, fui pega. Agora podemos conversar?" _

"_Claro!"_

"_Eu preciso que você renove a minha permissão da biblioteca." _

Harry fez uma cara feia.

"_De novo? Quando você vai terminar esse livro? Você sabe que eu não gosto daquele lugar."_

"_Mas o que eu posso fazer? Se eu pudesse sair de lá com os livros, tudo bem. Eu faria minha pesquisa em casa, mas não tem outro jeito e você tem que me ajudar. O livro está quase terminado, você sabe o quanto me dediquei e o quanto eu estou sendo cobrada para que ele fique pronto o mais rápido possível, eu não posso atrasar tudo agora."_

"_Aquele lugar é perigoso."_ – ele tentou argumentar.

"_Perigoso? Como? Ele está todo protegido!"_

A biblioteca de que falavam, localizava-se no antigo vilarejo de St Blues, que há anos estava completamente abandonado devido aos ataques cometidos pelos comensais da morte, na época de Voldemort. O vilarejo foi um dos lugares mais destruídos, centenas de pessoas morreram e os que conseguiram sobreviver fugiram, desde então o lugar tornou-se deserto e ninguém tinha coragem de reviver aquele lugar cheio de memórias tão violentas e tristes. St Blues era conhecido por abrigar uma das mais velhas e importantes bibliotecas de todos os tempos, a biblioteca de Marie Louis - uma poderosa bruxa e fundadora do vilarejo - que continha um arsenal de livros raríssimos, mapas, entre outras coisas. Porém, era impossível retirar qualquer livro que pertencesse a ela, pois a biblioteca fora magicamente protegida por Marie. Então o Ministério lançou um feitiço de proteção que só liberava a entrada daqueles que o próprio Ministro permitisse. Harry ainda não estava totalmente convencido, ele odiava aquele lugar, o achava extremamente assustador, mas a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era começar uma briga, o que teria acontecido rapidamente se a sua resposta tivesse sido negativa.

"_Eu vou liberar mais tempo pra você. Mas não demore muito com esse livro, ok?"_

Gina pulou da cadeira de felicidade e foi direto em direção a Harry, dando-lhe um abraço e vários beijos de agradecimento. _"Você é o melhor marido!"_ – ela disse, e antes que Harry pudesse responder, Gina se levantou e parou em frente à porta.

"_Se por acaso você não me encontrar em casa, não se preocupe, eu vou visitar minha mãe. Ela tá pirando!"_

"_O que aconteceu?"_ – ele disse com um tom de preocupação.

"_Você não sabe? Meu irmão e a Hermione chegaram ontem à noite da lua de mel, parece que eles brigaram daquele jeito deles, eu não entendi muito bem. Mamãe vai me contar tudo!"_

Harry estava controlando mentalmente sua reação externa, não queria que Gina percebesse certa excitação pela notícia.

"_E-eu não sabia. Em plena lua de mel?"_

"_Eu fiquei surpresa também. Se eles tivessem passando o tempo com coisas que não envolvessem a fala, talvez isso tivesse sido evitado."_

Ele tentou apagar rapidamente de sua mente a imagem de Rony e Hermione ocupando o tempo com coisas que não envolvessem a fala, por sorte Gina continuou _"Você deveria ir visitá-lo, ele é seu melhor amigo!"_

"_Claro, claro. Você tem razão, eu já adiantei muitos afazeres por aqui, e-eu estou indo para lá agora mesmo."_

"_Vejo você mais tarde. Alguém vai ganhar um presente hoje por ter renovado minha entrada"_ – ela deu uma piscadela para Harry e saiu. Foi só esperar a porta se fechar que Harry respirou fundo, ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de sorrir, _"Não, não, isso é ruim Harry, fique triste."_ conversava consigo mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos recitando um monólogo sobre culpa e felicidade, ele partiu do Ministério.

Fazia algum tempo desde que Harry estava parado em frente à casa de Ron e Hermione, algumas batidas na porta e nenhum sinal de qualquer um dos dois. Ele não se importaria de ficar ali até alguém atendê-lo se não fosse pelo frio, que naquela altura já o fazia bater queixo. Foi só Harry decidir ir embora e virar-se para descer as escadas, que ele ouviu um barulho na porta. Ele se deparou com Ron, e a feição do amigo era de quem tinha dormido e esquecido de acordar.

"_Ah... é você!" _– disse Ron, se afastando da porta para que Harry entrasse.

"_É bom ver você também!"_ – Harry pensou em abraçá-lo, mas estava com tanto frio que tratou de ir entrando na casa rapidamente.

"_Você entendeu errado! Eu estou aliviado. Pensei que era minha mãe pela décima vez, por isso demorei um pouco. Desculpe!"_

Ron foi andando em direção a cozinha enquanto falava. Harry ia logo atrás ouvindo o amigo e pelo cheiro vindo da cozinha, percebeu que Ron estava preparando um chá.

"_Desde quando você faz chá?"_ – perguntou Harry.

"_Desde que eu resolvi me casar com uma mulher louca." _– Ron segurou o bule com uma pequena toalha e serviu o chá em uma xícara consideravelmente grande. _"Aceita?" _– disse, arrastando uma xícara para Harry que recusou.

"_O que aconteceu?"_ – Harry estava curioso para saber o motivo da briga, mas não sabia se estava preparado para dar conselhos amorosos naquela situação.

"_Bem, o de sempre. Ela fica brava e orgulhosa, então resolve me ignorar até achar que eu já paguei pelos meus pecados."_

"_Que foram...?"_ – Harry estava intrigado.

"_Você sabe Harry. Eu não tenho culpa se as pessoas me reconhecem e querem autógrafos e ficam me encarando, eu não posso fugir disso, faz parte do meu trabalho e ela tem que aceitar."_

"_Mas era a sua lua de mel, Ron!" _– Harry argumentou.

"_Eu sei! Eu sei..."_ – naquele momento Ron não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta plausível. _"Você acha que consegue falar com ela? Ela te ouve." _– ele disse com uma expressão triste.

"_Eu posso tentar. Ela está na...?" _– Harry olhou para escadas e apontou para cima e o amigo confirmou com a cabeça.

"_Eu acho que tem algum banheiro secreto naquela biblioteca, eu juro. Ela não sai de lá."_

Harry sorriu e esticando sua mão sobre a mesa, segurou a xícara que antes havia recusado. _"Eu acho que vou tomar um pouco."_

Rony o serviu e segurando a xícara com as duas mãos, Harry foi subindo as escadas silenciosamente. Por mais que ele estivesse morrendo por dentro para assumir que estava com saudades dela, Harry sabia que esse não era o motivo pelo qual estava ali, naquele momento, ele deveria ser um bom amigo e tentar ajudar. Harry deu algumas batidas fracas na porta e ouviu Hermione gritar.

"_Ron, eu já disse! __**EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR!**__"_

"_Não é ele." _– ele disse um pouco sem graça.

Hermione abriu a porta e Harry pode ver que ela estava envergonha com a situação.

"_Hey, é você! Desculpe pelo grito, entre." _– ela se afastou da porta e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Havia dezenas de livros jogados pelo chão, Harry colocou a xícara ao lado de um dos livros na escrivaninha que ficava ao lado a poltrona.

"_Eu trouxe pra você." _– disse ele sentando-se no chão em frente à Hermione.

"_Obrigada!"_ – ela deu um rápido gole de chá.

"_Você quer conversar?"_

"_Não há muita coisa pra comentar, tirando o fato de que eu fui trocada pela fama em plena lua de mel."_

Harry olhou para baixo, ele estava pensando em alguma coisa para dizer a ela. Ele sabia que agora mais do que nunca Hermione precisava de alguém que a escutasse e que a entendesse, mas ela continuou.

"_Oh Harry, nos primeiros dias... tudo estava tão perfeito! Nós dois, a praia... mas depois... tudo se tornou uma sucessão de acontecimentos que me deixaram furiosa! Ele não conseguia ignorar as pessoas e quando eu parei pra pensar, percebi que estava em segundo plano e como se isso não bastasse... ele começou a reclamar do calor, da areia, de tudo."_

"_Para ser honesto, eu não sei o que dizer Hermione!"_

"_Ahhh... ele não te disse o pior de tudo, não é?" _– Hermione cerrou o olhar.

"_Existe alguma coisa pior do que isso?" _– ele franziu a testa, incrédulo.

"_Ele foi convocado, Harry. Eu não sei quanto tempo ele vai ficar fora, mas ele foi convocado para treinar. Ele parte amanhã. Eu não vim embora porque quis."_

Naquele momento, Harry se sentiu péssimo por ela, desejou ter um discurso bonito pronto que pudesse ajudá-la, mas decidiu ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos. Como Ron pôde ter feito isso? Ele não conseguia achar uma resposta, sentiu certa indignação porque aquela mulher, sentada em frente a ele, era a representação de tudo que Harry queria, mas tinha medo de admitir. Ele se inclinou e esticando seu braço, segurou forte a mão de Hermione.

"_Eu sinto muito!" _– foram as únicas palavras que Harry conseguiu dizer.

"_Ele mandou você vir aqui falar comigo, não foi?"_

"_Na verdade, eu quis vir aqui. Eu estava com saudade."_

Hermione esboçou um sorriso.

"_Eu também. Eu ia comprar um presente pra você, sabia? Mas..." _– ela preferiu não terminar a frase.

"_Tá tudo bem, eu acho que posso sobreviver com o fato de você ter ido a algum lugar e não ter trago presentes pra mim." _– ele brincou, tentando fingir um ar de indiferente. _"Mas me conte, como é o Hawaii?"_

"_Oh Harry, é lindo! Você iria ter adorado. O clima é muito diferente do daqui, óbvio. Você pode ver o sol fazendo sua pele brilhar e o mar... é tão maravilhoso, a comida local é um pouco estranha no começo, mas muito saborosa. E as pessoas são muito agradáveis, conhecemos alguns bruxos por lá..."_

Hermione pareceu se esquecer do motivo pelo qual ela estava arrasada durante os últimos dias, ela narrou detalhadamente e com bastante excitação sobre as coisas boas que haviam acontecido e o que tinha aprendido sobre a cultura local. Harry ficou mais do que feliz por vê-la sorrindo e fazendo piadas. Existia algo em estar na presença dela, que fazia Harry sentir-se em casa, seguro, feliz e então, permaneceram ali por um longo tempo. Rony, que estava sentado no sofá da sala, ouvia as risadas vindas da biblioteca e começou a pensar no fato de que ninguém mais, a não ser Harry, conseguia acalmar Hermione em poucos minutos.

O céu já estava escuro quando Harry se despediu dos amigos, mas ele só decidiu ir embora quando teve a certeza de que Hermione ficaria bem. Ele desejou boa viagem para Ron, que prometeu ir à casa de Harry no mais tardar para se despedir de Gina. Ao sair da casa, Harry se lembrou que Gina havia lhe prometido um presente, mas ele sabia muito bem que presente ia receber e não estava muito no clima, aliás, ele recusava mentalmente a idéia de chegar em casa e ter que satisfazê-la. Então, decidiu visitar seu padrinho, pois, o que ele realmente precisava depois daquele dia, era poder conversar com alguém em que ele confiasse plenamente.

Harry foi recebido como sempre com muita alegria por Sirius, que foi logo tratando de saber como ele estava indo no Ministério. Sirius andava bastante ocupado ultimamente no Quartel General dos Aurores, a última vez em que tiveram a oportunidade de conversar direito foi no casamento de Ron e Hermione.

"_Eu estava na casa deles, eu queria ajudar." _– disse Harry, depois de ter contado ao padrinho o que havia acontecido com os dois.

"_Eu faria a mesma coisa por um amigo."_ – Sirius estendeu a braço em direção ao sofá para que Harry sentasse.

"_E... como vai o Departamento dos Aurores?"_ – Harry perguntou, se acomodando no sofá.

"_Cheio de Aurores..." _– Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas.

"_Muito engraçado!"_

"_Harry, eu estava me perguntando..."_ - Sirius uniu suas mãos. _"... quando você vai me contar o verdadeiro motivo da sua visita."_

Harry engoliu seco. Ele sabia que não podia se esconder de Sirius. Seu padrinho e Hermione eram os únicos que sacavam imediatamente quando alguma coisa estava errada com ele. Harry respirou fundo numa tentativa de criar coragem.

"_É sobre..."_

"_Hermione?"_ – Sirius terminou a sentença por ele.

"_É tão óbvio assim?" _– perguntou Harry, perplexo.

"_Para mim sempre foi. Eu vi vocês dois no casamento dela... sempre achei que depois que você se aventurasse com todas as garotas, você ficaria com ela, você sabe... quando a sua cegueira juvenil passasse. Quando você ficou com a Gina e se casou com ela, eu presumi que estava errado. Mas agora..."_

Harry estava visivelmente inquieto, tentando organizar suas idéias para que então pudesse falar alguma coisa para Sirius.

"_Sabe, essa cicatriz..." _– Harry levou sua mão até a cicatriz na sua testa, _"toda vez que Voldemort estava perto, ou quando eu sonhava com ele, ou pensava nele, ela doía. E... quando ele morreu, foi como se o mundo tivesse saído das minhas costas e de repente, a dor parou. Mas agora padrinho, agora eu sinto que existe essa cicatriz invisível... bem aqui..." _– ele deslizou sua mão até o peito, _"... e ela queima, dilacera, dói, toda vez que ela chega perto de mim."_

Harry bufou de agonia, esfregando suas mãos no rosto e então continuou.

"_Teve uma vez, há muito anos atrás... eu estava sozinho com ela na tenda, nós estávamos procurando pelas horcruxes e Rony nos abandonou... mas ela ficou comigo, e teve esse momento, que eu finalmente percebi que era ela, mas eu estava com muito medo. Eu sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ele, e também... eu pensei que era alguma coisa passageira e no passar dos anos eu escondi isso, mas no casamento deles e-eu, tudo voltou, eu não consegui. E agora eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo me sentindo miserável por isso e por tudo que esse sentimento representa, você sabe Sirius, não é simples."_

"_É oficial, você está ferrado!"_ – Sirius disse preocupado.

"_Então é isso? Eu venho aqui e me esforço pra te contar a verdade, e isso é o que o meu padrinho tem pra me dizer?"_ – Harry estava indignado.

"_Como você mesmo disse, não é simples!"_

"_Você pode tentar me confortar."_

"_Harry, o melhor conselho que eu posso te dar é: olhe nos olhos dela!"_ – agora Sirius estava sério – _"... e, se ao olhar nos olhos dela você ver que ela realmente ama o Rony, que ela é completamente feliz por isso, não diga nada. Essa revelação só vai acabar trazendo dor para você e para ela por não corresponder esse sentimento do modo que você quer. Siga com a sua vida, tente consertar as coisas com Gina e se mesmo assim você continuar sendo infeliz... separe-se, tente achar uma pessoa que te faça sentir vivo. Mas... se você olhar nos olhos dela e sentir... que ela tem dúvidas, que ela pode estar sentindo o mesmo por você... diga Harry! Porque se isso for verdade, ela provavelmente passou a vida inteira esperando pelo o dia em que você finalmente... acordasse! E Harry, não se esqueça... todo mundo sofre. Não tenha medo das conseqüências, viver de um arrependimento pode te destruir" _

Aquelas palavras entraram na mente de Harry de tal forma que ele ficou paralisado, seu olhar estava distante, e então, sentiu uma vontade imensa de xingar, de bater na própria cara. Como ele pode ser tão estúpido? Durante todo esse tempo? Ele não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo, e não conseguiu imaginar nada pior do que isso: sua esposa, seu melhor amigo, sua melhor amiga - por quem ele estava perdidamente apaixonado - e o pior: melhor amiga que era esposa do melhor amigo. Harry levantou o olhar e disse.

"_Bem... você estava com a razão. Eu __**ESTOU **__ferrado!"_


	3. Capítulo III  Parkins Valley

**Capítulo III –** _Parkins Valley_

Ele podia sentir a grama úmida comprimir em seus pés descalços a cada passo. O céu sem nuvens, totalmente limpo, o tom de um azul turquesa, e o sol brilhava como nunca no meio dele. Por algum motivo, ele corria com um sorriso no rosto e de vez em quando parava para conseguir respirar, foi quando esticou a sua mão e outra mão, macia e delicada, tocou a dele suavemente. Harry levantou o olhar e lá estava ela, Hermione, ele vislumbrou seus cabelos esvoaçantes por causa do vento, e então, ela se aproximou, deslizando lentamente a ponta do nariz pela face dele. Harry se deu conta de que nunca tivera sentido tamanha felicidade em sua vida, era tão espontânea e vívida, e tudo que ele conseguia sentir naquele momento era ternura, respeito e amor por aquela mulher. Hermione parou quando viu outro homem vindo de longe se aproximar deles, Harry franziu a testa e ao conseguir visualizar a feição daquele homem, sua cabeça deu um nó. Era Harry. "Acorde!" – ele disse. E tudo se transformou em um chiado.

Harry deu um pulo. Acordou tão assustado, que quase caiu desajeitado no chão, seus pensamentos ainda não estavam completamente no lugar, desejara nunca ter acordado daquele sonho, e agora o seu peito doía de verdade, a realidade era difícil de ser encarada.

"DROGA!" – gritou ele.

Harry saiu da cama e começou a procurar desesperadamente por uma calça, meias, camisa, qualquer coisa, enquanto repetia sem parar: "Droga, droga... merda! Sirius vai me matar!". Há semanas atrás, Harry tinha prometido para Sirius que estaria presente na reunião do Quartel General dos Aurores para discutir e definir novas localizações de Aurores em algumas cidades e vilarejos. Agora, tudo o que ele conseguia imaginar eram as expressões de insatisfação e reprovação dos Aurores no momento em que ele chegasse atrasado à reunião. Ele se vestiu rapidamente, colocando o primeiro paletó que viu pela frente no armário e desceu correndo as escadas. Gina estava sentada à mesa, tomando um café reforçado e fazendo algumas anotações em um caderno velho, quando viu Harry frenético, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

"Você viu minha maleta?" – disse ele se virando para Gina, esperançoso.

"Serve aquela ali?" – Gina apontou para um canto da sala e continuou "O que você tem? Não vai tomar café?"

"Eu gostaria, mas eu estou atrasado para a reunião, aquela que eu te falei dos Aurores... Sirius vai me matar." – Harry correu até o canto da sala e segurou a maleta, já ia se despedir, mas Gina falou antes.

"Você realmente não deveria se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, ora. Você é o Ministro, tenho certeza que eles irão entender o seu atraso." – disse ela, calmamente.

"Sim, eu sou o Ministro. Mas isso não me dá o direito de não cumprir com os meus compromissos..." – Harry já estava impaciente e completou "... te vejo mais tarde."

Sua pressa era tanta que ele nem teve a simpatia de esperar por uma resposta de Gina. Caminhou depressa até a lareira e assim, foi transportado até o Ministério. Harry dava passos rápidos entre as tantas pessoas que iam e vinham em diversas direções, os que conseguiam perceber que se tratava do Ministro passando apressado por elas, o cumprimentava, ao que Harry apenas acenava rapidamente. Não estava com tempo e sentia uma onda de irritação, não apenas com o atraso, mas também com o comportamento de Gina naquela manhã e principalmente, pela decepção de acordar e ver que nada se passava de um belo sonho, o qual a cada dia ele ansiava que se tornasse realidade. Como Harry previra, ele chegou atrasado à reunião. Depois de alguns puxões de orelha de Sirius, Lupin, Ana e do restante das pessoas presentes, eles mergulharam em uma longa conversa. Bruxos de Elite também estavam presentes na reunião e apresentaram a Harry os novos índices de criminosos em algumas regiões, os Aurores por outro lado, discutiram sobre possíveis sinais de bruxos que estariam praticando magia negra e Harry ordenou imediatamente que estes bruxos fossem vigiados por certo período para certificar. A reunião demorou o suficiente para que Harry começasse a sentir pontadas de dor na cabeça, o que era estranho, pois ele adorava participar de qualquer coisa relacionada aos Aurores, já que isso o fazia lembrar-se da época em que trabalhava ali. Harry saiu depressa da sala, temia que Sirius puxasse alguma conversa e conseqüentemente, o pressionasse sobre o que havia contado para seu padrinho há algumas semanas atrás. Harry foi direto para o elevador, queria chegar logo no seu gabinete, queria o silêncio, mas antes que as grades do elevador se fechassem, Harry viu Aberle Brown, seu assistente, entrar no elevador totalmente atrapalhado.

Entre todas as pessoas que se inscreveram para ocupar o cargo de assistente do Ministro, Harry escolheu Aberle pelo simples fato de que sentiu que era alguém em que ele podia confiar e ao longo do tempo, passou a nutrir um grande afeto por ele. Aberle era totalmente atrapalhado, usava óculos, o qual constantemente apertava em seu rosto, seu cabelo era oleoso e desarrumado e possuía uma grande cicatriz que ia do queixo até o pescoço, resultado de um duelo. Harry ainda não sabia se era por admiração ou por respeito, mas Aberle sempre ficava nervoso na presença dele, gaguejava e tinha um tremelique na mão direita. Naquele momento em específico, Aberle carregava um amontoado de papéis em cima de uma caderneta em uma mão e na outra, uma pena.

"Se-senhor... Harry, digo... Ministro. Eu estava te procurando" – ele arrumou os óculos em seu rosto.

"Ab, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você pode me chamar de Harry, hein?" – Harry disse, segurando-se em uma das barras de ferro. "Como vai Martha? E Júlia?"

"Oh Se-Harry..." – ele consertou desengonçado. "... elas estão fantásticas. Martha está um pouco triste é claro... Júlia parte logo mais para Hogwarts e ela não está acostumada a ficar sozinha em casa."

Harry sorriu. Por um breve momento se lembrou da primeira vez em que andou no expresso de Hogwarts, na primeira vez em que vira o castelo da escola tão amada por ele.

"Bem, mas temos assuntos importantes a discutir." – Aberle remexeu no amontoado de papéis e colocou um deles por cima. Naquele instante o elevador parou e a porta se abriu, Harry saiu primeiro e foi caminhando até seu gabinete ao que Aberle ia o acompanhando.

"Por favor, me diga que não é outra reunião, eu..."

"Não, não se trata disso." – Aberle o interrompeu. "É sobre Parkins Valley."

"Parkins Valley?" – Harry perguntou enquanto entrava em seu gabinete, parecia lembrar-se de algo, o nome não lhe era estranho. "Essa não é aquela cidade, do cantor daquela banda, como é o nome mesmo?" – ele estalava os dedos enquanto perguntava, a testa franzida.

"Braxton Hall! Sim, é a cidade onde nasceu o cantor dos _Sereianos_"

"ISSO!" – exclamou Harry. "Hermione adora essa banda, embora eu ache o nome dela um pouco estúpida, você não acha?"

"Com toda a certeza, Harry!" – Aberle sacudia a cabeça.

"Mas o que tem Parkins Valley?" – Harry jogou sua maleta em cima da poltrona e em seguida se escorou na mesa, cruzando os braços.

"É aniversário da cidade! E vai acontecer algumas festividades e eles..."

"Oh Deus! Mais uma homenagem?"

"Não é uma homenagem, bem, é e não é! Eles só querem a sua presença lá. Há anos eles estão tentando que você compareça no aniversário da cidade, Parkins Valley é uma cidade segura graças a você."

"É o que todos dizem sobre todas as cidades." – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O que você me diz? São apenas três dias, eu preciso dar a resposta hoje."

"TRÊS DIAS?"

Aberle fez uma cara feia para a reação de Harry.

"Bem..." – quando Harry parou para pensar no convite, viu um escape de tudo aquilo que estivera passando nas últimas semanas, ele estaria longe de casa e o plano era botar as idéias no lugar, finalmente decidir o que era melhor para ele, para todo mundo. "... pode confirmar! Só me diga, eu posso levar alguém?"

"Mas é claro! Eu vou imediatamente comunicar ao prefeito!" – Aberle parecia rabiscar diversas vezes o papel. "Eu vou..." – ele se virou, perdido em meio às anotações e quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Hermione.

"Perdão, perdão..." – disse ele, todo desajeitado enquanto saia do caminho para Hermione passar.

"Ah não foi nada, Aberle." – Hermione sorriu e quando Aberle saiu, ela fechou a porta, voltou-se para Harry, que estava balançando o rosto de uma forma negativa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou ele.

"Que quer dizer? No seu gabinete?" – ela não entendeu, pois franziu a sobrancelha preocupada.

"TRABALHANDO!"

Hermione suspirou.

"Harry, você não esperava que eu ficasse plantada em casa todo esse tempo, não é? Quero fazer algo, quero ocupar meu tempo!" – Hermione caminhou até a mesa de Harry e despejou os papéis que estava segurando até então, começou a dividir em duas pequenas pilhas.

Harry a entendia, provavelmente se isso acontecesse com ele, também ia querer ocupar a mente, assim como fez quando ela esteve longe durante a viagem de lua de mel.

"Ok." – ele encarou os papéis em cima de sua mesa. "Espero que isso não seja mais problema! Hoje cheguei atrasado a uma reunião..."

"Atrasado? Você é um péssimo Ministro." – Hermione cerrou os olhos para ele.

"Você sempre diz as coisas certas para mim." – disse ironicamente.

"Mas então, esses daqui são os documentos oficiais do Festival de Música e Variedades, são permissões das bandas e das barracas, pequenos ajustes, assine todos..." – disse ela, apontando para a primeira pilha – "... e esses de cá, são as delimitações do terreno escolhido, onde as pessoas poderão aparatar e desaparatar. Não queremos pessoas indo e vindo no meio do evento, não é? E também tem alguma coisa sobre o Feitiço Anti-Trouxas."

Harry deslizou rapidamente os olhos sobre as folhas, passando-as entre os dedos, e então, esticou-se até alcançar a sua pena em cima da mesa, molhou a pena na tinta e começou a assinar os papéis.

"Você não vai ler?" – ela implicou com Harry.

"Bem... eu confio em você!" – Harry levantou o olhar por um momento e sorriu para ela, depois voltou a assinar os papéis.

Houve um silêncio depois disso, Harry ainda assinava os papéis, queria puxar algum assunto, perguntar se tudo estava bem, mas ele sabia a resposta de Hermione. Terminou com os papéis e juntou todos eles em uma única pilha, "Pronto!" – ele murmurou. E antes que pudesse pensar direito sobre o assunto, antes que Hermione saísse pela porta e seu gabinete, ele soltou.

"Ei, você conhece Parkins Valley?"

"É claro, é a cidade onde nasceu Braxton. Você sabe que eu o adoro e a sua banda também!" – Hermione fez uma cara de uma adolescente apaixonada.

"Sim, eu sei! Viajo pra lá esse final de semana, acho que vou ficar uns três dias... é aniversário da cidade e sou convidado de honra." – disse ele, fingindo uma pose de metido.

"Isso é ótimo! Que inveja, Harry. Ele vai estar lá? Você vai conhecê-lo?" – Hermione aproximou dele, curiosa.

"Provavelmente!" – ele tentou não rir da empolgação de Hermione. "É por isso que... eu queria que você fosse comigo." Era estranho, mas o coração de Harry batia forte naquele momento, parecia que tinha acabado de pedir Hermione em casamento ou coisa parecida.

"Ah Harry, isso séria ótimo, mas..." – disse ela, num tom desanimado, "... eu não sei. E Gina? Não vai contigo?"

"Bem... eu pensei em Gina..." – Harry mentiu – "... mas provavelmente ela não vai querer ir quando souber que são três dias, principalmente agora que ela está tão penetrada nesse livro. Pelo menos eu acho que ela não vai querer ir, então, eu pensei em você."

Hermione estava realmente indecisa, seria maravilhoso poder viajar, esquecer do trabalho e de todas as coisas que estavam a incomodando ultimamente, e ainda por cima, poderia conhecer Braxton pessoalmente e ora, era uma viagem com Harry, que ela sempre julgou ser uma ótima companhia. Hermione fazia careta enquanto pensava em uma resposta, enquanto Harry lutava internamente com uma dor de barriga, por causa da ansiedade pela resposta dela.

"O que você me diz?" – ele perguntou impaciente.

"Ok, tudo bem. Eu vou! Mas e se Gina quiser ir?"

"Se isso acontecer, vamos fingir que..."

"Essa conversa nunca aconteceu, certo?" – Hermione completou.

Harry assentiu triste, mas ele sentia que Gina não ia querer ir, pelo menos era o que ele mais desejava. De qualquer modo, se Gina fosse, ela atrapalharia o plano de Harry, que era aplicar o conselho de seu padrinho. Quando ele voltou a si, Hermione já estava na porta, pronta para ir embora, mas ela virou-se para Harry antes disso.

"Eu estava brincando àquela hora, você sabe não é? Você é um ótimo Ministro."

"Eu sei."

E então, ela foi embora.

Harry permaneceu pensativo em seu gabinete, sentiu arder no peito uma pontinha de esperança de que Gina recusasse seu pedido para acompanhá-lo. Considerou até em dizer de uma vez para ela que, num impulso, convidou Hermione e que agora estava sem graça de retirar o convite, mas ele sabia que Gina ficaria chateada e pior do que isso, ela iria começar a discorrer a tese que Harry ouvira durante todos esses anos, a de que Hermione era sempre a primeira opção dele. No entanto, ela parou quando Harry disse grosseiramente que se isso fosse verdade, ele teria se casado com Hermione. E agora ele se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça por não ter se casado de fato, com ela. Aberle entrou na sala, atrapalhando todos os pensamentos de Harry naquele momento e informou que o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, mais precisamente, a Comissão de Regulamentação da Rede de Flu, precisava urgentemente da sua presença. Harry foi acompanhado do assistente até o Departamento e assim, passou o resto do seu dia, sendo chamado de cá pra lá, voltando para o seu gabinete de vez em quando, passando em frente à sala de Hermione disfarçadamente, até o seu dia no Ministério acabar e assim, ele pôde ir para a casa.

Harry ficou assustado ao pisar em casa, pois viu Gina deitada no sofá, bastante pálida e com uma péssima feição, que ao vê-lo chegar pela lareira, levantou-se e o chamou para deitar-se junto dela. Ela se aconchegou sobre o peito de Harry e então, começou a acariciá-lo lentamente. Harry não estava se sentindo confortável e agora não fazia idéia de como iria entrar no assunto de Parkins Valley já que Gina parecia estar doente.

"O que aconteceu com você? Você está bem?" – Harry perguntou, tentando olhar para ela.

"Calma..." – ela sorriu como se estivesse caçoando da preocupação dele - "... tá tudo bem. É só cansaço, ando trabalhando demais durante esses dias, quase não tenho tempo para nada, mas bem... disso você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei! Mas desisti de fazer você desistir, você não me ouve. Você precisa descansar." – ele disse, friamente.

"Eu vou descansar. E não fale assim comigo." – disse ela, agora se virando para ele e fazendo uma cara triste.

"Desculpe..." – Harry suspirou – "E por falar em trabalho, como anda o seu livro?"

"Está tudo correndo perfeitamente bem. Aquela biblioteca é realmente incrível, assustadora, porém deslumbrante. Ontem mesmo achei um livro sobre a história dos melhores goleiros de Quadribol que já existiram, histórias exclusivas" – ela contava entusiasmada – "Ron iria adorar ler, mas infelizmente não posso retirar os livros de lá." – Gina fez uma careta de insatisfação.

"Nós dois sabemos que Ron pode ser fã de Quadribol, mas de leitura... E você sabe que não é minha culpa." – ele replicou.

"É... muito bem! Enfim, e o seu trabalho? Como foi hoje?"

Harry pensou "esse é o momento", teria que contar para Gina da homenagem e esperar que um milagre acontecesse.

"Muito bom você ter perguntado, eu tenho uma novidade pra contar"

"Novidades? Eu adoro novidades, conte, conte tudo." – Gina levantou-se do peito de Harry e ficou sentada, encarando-o curiosa.

"Esse final de semana, Parkins Valley vai comemorar o seu aniversário e eu sou um convidado de honra."

"Parkins Valley? Não acredito, sempre quis ir até lá. Quando vamos?" – perguntou ela, animada.

Ele pôde sentir o desânimo tomando conta de cada pedaço do seu corpo. No fundo, Harry sabia que Gina ia querer acompanhá-lo, afinal ela sempre achou fantásticas as homenagens que ele recebia, mas ele queria acreditar que daquela vez, alguma coisa, alguém, ia interceder por ele e o seu pedido seria atendido.

"Sabia que você ia adorar! Então arrume as malas. Nós vamos ter três _longos_ dias..." - disse ele, levantando-se para ficar sentado ao lado de Gina.

"Espera... três dias?" – ela perguntou espantada – "Não, não, não... três dias... isso é impossível, Harry. Três dias são várias horas perdidas, eu não posso abandonar meu projeto, justo agora que está tão perto do final! Você vai sozinho, tenho certeza que se sairá muito bem."

"Ahh Ginny..." – Harry se esforçava para fingir que estava desapontado, mas na verdade, queria sair pela sala cantarolando em comemoração. – "Mas eu não quero ir sozinho."

"Infelizmente eu não posso ir, meu amor. Você sabe como eu gosto desses eventos, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer... olhe, converse com Sirius ou com Neville, eu tenho certeza que eles irão adorar te acompanhar."

"Sirius não pode ir, ele tem andado ocupado com algumas coisas do... Ministério." – Harry enrolava para arranjar desculpas – "E Neville, bem, você conhece Neville... ele nunca iria em qualquer lugar sem a Luna, e não quero ficar de vela dos dois, né?"

"Ah, isso é verdade! Seria lamentável, então vamos pensar..." – ela franziu a testa.

"Eu poderia chamar... Hermione" – disse ele, cauteloso e com medo da reação de Gina.

"Sabe que não seria uma má idéia? Ron está pisando na bola ultimamente com ela, eu preciso conversar com ele depois. Vai ser bom pra Hermione, você deveria levá-la."

Harry mal pode acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Gina concordando com a idéia de levar Hermione à Parkins Valley. E ele comemorou de forma tão intensa, internamente, que sua mão apertou o sofá com uma força absurda. Mas de repente, suas vistas escureceram e ele sentiu seu estômago revirar por alguns segundos, voltou a se apoiar no sofá. "Harry, Harry, fale comigo... o que foi?" – Gina dava leves tapinhas na face de Harry, que foi se recuperando lentamente, ainda sentindo o suor gelado no seu corpo.

"Eu senti... uma tonteira..." – disse ele, atordoado.

"Já chega! Assim que você voltar dessa viagem, nós vamos ao St. Mungus. É a 7ª vez que você passa mal, a última vez foi no casamento de Ron. Eu não estou gostando disso." – disse ela, afiadamente.

"Já passou! Estou me sentindo melhor, eu acho que nós estamos compartilhando da mesma doença: TRABALHO DEMAIS! Nada que um banho não resolva." – Harry deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e levantou-se do sofá.

"Um banho e um peixe defumado! O que me diz? Vou preparar agora mesmo em comemoração a mais uma homenagem ao meu marido." – disse ela, que agora estava exalando saúde e com um sorriso enorme.

"Eu acho ótimo, estou morrendo de fome! Já desço!" – e ele seguiu em direção ao quarto, enquanto Gina saiu em disparada para a cozinha, apontando a varinha para as panelas. No caminho para o quarto, Harry prometeu a si mesmo que assim que chegasse da viagem iria ouvir o pedido de Gina e marcaria uma consulta, apesar de ter a certeza de que aquilo era apenas estresse. Mas a sua mente só estava ocupada com uma coisa: Hermione. Havia alguma coisa em passar três dias com ela, sem Gina, sem Ron, sem o Ministério ou qualquer outra pessoa que eles conheciam que o deixava eufórico. Seria aquela a oportunidade de aplicar o conselho de Sirius? E se o que ele visse não o agradasse? E se o que ele visse o agradasse? Então, o que fariam de suas vidas? Tantas perguntas. Nenhuma resposta.


	4. Capítulo IV Entre Bicórnio e Braxton Hal

Capítulo IV - _Entre Bicórnio e Braxton Hall_

O resto dos dias se arrastou lentamente no passar da semana e Harry já não se deixava incomodar pela ansiedade, que naquele ponto, já havia se transformado em um sentimento natural e bastante familiar. Não existia uma hora, um minuto sequer em que ele não recriasse em sua cabeça a viagem à Parkins Valley, o que ele diria à Hermione quando o momento chegasse ou até mesmo, se nada disso acontecesse, se todas essas expectativas permaneceriam apenas em sua mente e nada mais. E se realmente nada acontecesse? E se no fim, tudo se resumisse a uma viagem estranhamente normal? Harry não reclamou ao fazer tais perguntas a si mesmo, resolveu que, não importava o que acontecesse, ele ficaria feliz só de poder passar um tempo sozinho com Hermione, mesmo sabendo que não estariam tão sozinhos como gostaria.

Assim que a encontrou no Ministério, Harry tratou de informar que Gina havia recusado a proposta, pois estava muito ocupada com o trabalho, e que o convite ainda estava de pé. Hermione, ainda meio relutante, acabou aceitando no final das contas, deixando Harry perturbadamente feliz. Os dois passaram um bom tempo no gabinete de Harry, tudo isso porque ele insistia que Hermione o ajudasse em algum possível discurso, se caso isso viesse a acontecer, Harry teria que estar preparado e ele realmente odiava falar em público. Há seis anos, quando ele havia acabado de derrotar Voldemort, os discursos eram constantes, as entrevistas eram intermináveis, e as homenagens, bom... Harry havia perdido a conta de quantas aconteceram. Por sua sorte, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Jorge e tantos outros que ajudaram na vitória sobre o Lorde das Trevas, sempre o acompanhavam e o ajudavam nas entrevistas, e mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda se sentia um pouco desconfortável.

As aparições de Aberle em seu gabinete também se intensificaram no passar dos dias, tudo isso para conferir e anotar os últimos detalhes da viagem, e informou a Harry que não seria possível aparatar na cidade, por uma recomendação dos anfitriões e fundadores da cidade, pois a multidão já ocupava as ruas e poderia haver um tumulto se alguém o reconhecesse no trajeto até o Hotel, então, ele e Hermione teriam que usar a rede de Flu ligada a uma lareira que se encontrava em uma sala privada no Hotel. Lá seriam recebidos por algumas poucas pessoas, que os acomodariam e forneceriam a segurança necessária. Harry ouvia tudo calado, nem se atreveria a contestar alguma coisa com o assistente, para ele, tudo estava extremamente perfeito, até Aberle notara que Harry andava muito sorridente nos últimos dias.

Com o final de semana chegando, Hermione se apressou nos afazeres e arranjou um tempo para arrumar sua mala com calma. Escolheu roupas bem diferentes do que estava acostumada a usar ultimamente, desde a sua briga com Ron, ela vinha usando roupas escuras e tinha a consciência que não estava ligando muito para o seu cabelo, na maioria do tempo, só era possível vê-la com os cabelos presos. Agora, queria vestir roupas com cores bem vivas e resolveu arrumar as suas madeixas antes de viajar, afinal, ela iria conhecer Braxton Hall, e se ele a visse daquele jeito? Nem pensar. Já Harry, teve que observar Gina arrumando sua mala, e era um verdadeiro incômodo para ele, pois ela nunca o deixava levar suas roupas favoritas, com o argumento de que estavam velhas e algumas até rasgada, o que Harry sabia que era totalmente mentira.

"Não vou colocar casaco algum! Ouvi dizer que essa cidade é o próprio inferno, faz calor praticamente o ano todo. Pra que você não fique reclamando, colocarei uma camisa de manga longa e não discuta comigo." – disse ela, mandona.

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça, não iria permitir que Gina estragasse o seu bom humor. Chegado o dia da viagem, Harry estava a todo vapor, acordou bem cedo, tomou um banho na companhia de Gina contra a sua vontade, e foi para a cozinha onde preparou um café bem forte, despediu-se de Gina, não queria prolongar aquele momento, também não poderia se atrasar, ele combinou de encontra-se com Hermione, Aberle, Sirius e Anna no Ministério, por sorte, ela não era de fazer drama e foi bem rápida no beijo de despedida. Harry agarrou sua mala e alguns segundos depois, desapareceu na lareira.

Todos já estavam esperando Harry quando ele apareceu na sala principal do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, era de lá que Harry e Hermione iriam usar a rede de Flu para chegarem a Parkins Valley.

"Eu não estou atrasado, né?" – Harry perguntou preocupado.

"Fique calmo, você não está," disse Sirius se aproximando do afilhado, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. "Tem certeza que vocês dois ficaram bem?" ele piscou para Harry sem que ninguém visse. Harry pode sentir suas bochechas queimando de vergonha.

"Ah sim, e você por acaso não está falando com a pessoa que derrotou Voldemort? Francamente, Sirius." – Anna, que não percebeu a provocação de Sirius para Harry, brincou.

"Nós vamos ficar bem," – Hermione disse voltando-se para Sirius, "Eu prometo que trago algumas acidinhas pra você, bom... se eu encontrar."

"Isso é ruim, Hermione. Você está alimentando o vício dele." – Harry a alertou, fazendo todos gargalharem.

"Não enrolem mais, vamos, vamos..." – Aberle manifestou-se, batendo palminhas para apressá-los.

Os dois se despediram de Sirius, Anna e Aberle e então, entraram na lareira e logo reapareceram em um cômodo consideravelmente grande. Harry e Hermione viram três rostos desconhecidos, sorridentes e exaltados quando eles aparecem na lareira.

"Sejam bem vindos, meus queridos! É uma honra recebê-los em nossa cidade!" – disse o homem mais alto deles, se aproximando de Harry e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. "Muito prazer, eu sou Briggs, Briggs Griffiths, um dos administradores da cidade, e você ora, você é Harry Potter, o próprio... nosso Ministro adorado, eu sempre soube que você era mais bonito pessoalmente."

Harry queria dizer alguma coisa, mas isso parecia ser impossível já que o homem estava frenético. Harry olhou rapidamente para Hermione que por sorte, também estava olhando para ele naquele momento com um sorriso sem graça, ficou um pouco desconfortável, porém resolveu não atrapalhá-lo.

"Ora, o que vejo aqui, Sra. Weasley, é um imenso prazer vê-la pessoalmente... e conhecê-la óbvio, como vai seu marido?" – ela abriu a boca para respondê-lo, mas foi em vão, o homem continuou a falar. "Ele é um esplêndido goleiro, o melhor, eu diria. Quem diria que Chudley Cannons ainda tivesse alguma chance, hã? Mas ele conseguiu fazer com que o time revivesse, se eu me lembro bem, acho que presenciei um de seus jogos em..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Briggs! Deixem-nos respirar." – exclamou uma mulher, estranhamente baixa e com longos cabelos loiros e bem cuidados, que estava visivelmente irritada com a recepção do amigo, "Meu nome é Seely, é um prazer conhecer vocês. Também administro a cidade, juntamente com o Sr. Briggs, como vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer," ela lançou um olhar furioso para Briggs, que devolveu com uma careta infantil. "... e o Pearce, ele já está no centro da cidade esperando pela gente, e é claro, esse é Leverett, o dono do hotel."

"Ohh, é um imenso prazer, Ministro... Sra. Weasley." – ele cumprimentou rapidamente Harry e Hermione, e eles puderem sentir as mãos trêmulas do homem, "Bem vindos ao Hotel-Chalé Bicórnio. O melhor da cidade!"

"É um prazer conhecê-los, tenho certeza que de iremos adorar o seu hotel, parece ser muito bonito." – Hermione sorriu.

"Sim... é muito bonito mesmo, essa sala é bastante peculiar." – Harry comentou sorridente, seu olhar analisando a sala em que estavam.

Era totalmente estranha, mas no sentido bom da palavra. A sala era tão iluminada que fazia quem estivesse ali presente, ficar da cor das luzes, e as paredes estavam cobertas de retratos, não havia nenhum espaço vazio, cada retrato em um molde diferente e colorido e Harry percebeu, dos retratos que conseguiu observar, que todas as pessoas pareciam bastante felizes, o engraçado era que ele também se sentia feliz naquela sala, como se o dia estivesse perfeito e tudo fosse possível. Mas um objeto em particular chamou a sua atenção no canto esquerdo da sala, em cima de um pequeno altar, ele viu um objeto com formato familiar, era uma bacia feita de pedra rasa.

"Wow, aquilo é uma..."

"Penseira?" – Leverett sorriu. "Sim, de fato é. Um artefato raríssimo, não concorda? Acho que isso faz de mim um homem sortudo, não é mesmo?"

Harry concordou com um sorriso.

"Mas eu temo ter uma desagradável notícia..." – disse Leverett, apreensivo. "Eu fui informado que você viria acompanhado, Ministro, mas... pensei que se tratava de sua esposa, reservei o melhor quarto, mas agora..." – ele apontou para Hermione, com um embaraçamento em sua voz.

"Ah não, não, não," adiantou Harry, "Não há problema, isso foi um erro nosso em não ter avisado que Hermione viria comigo, esquecemos desse detalhe. Nós não nos importamos em ficar no mesm..." – ele interrompeu sua fala quando percebeu que estava tomando decisões sem antes consultar Hermione, "Ah...desculpe! Hermione, algum problema em ficar no mesmo quarto?"

"Claro que não! Não se preocupe, Leverett, nós ficaremos bem. Eu o coloco pra dormir no sofá." – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Harry coçou a cabeça enquanto todos riam de Hermione.

"Fique tranqüilo, Harry! Eu providenciarei até o fim do dia um quarto tão bom quanto este, assim vocês poderão dormir cada um em sua devida cama."

"Excelente!" – exclamou Hermione.

"Sigam-me, mostrarei a vocês seus aposentos."

Leverett os guiou através do hotel, e no caminho Harry não pode deixar de notar o jeito engraçado que ele andava, parecia quicar no chão. O homem andava pelo hotel apontando para alguns objetos e contando histórias sobre eles e seus antepassados, como já era de se esperar, muitas pessoas que transitavam pelo hall do hotel, reconheceram Harry e Hermione e acenavam animados e curiosos para eles, que assentiam simpaticamente os cumprimentos.

"Você sabe se Braxton Hall está na cidade?" – Hermione perguntou para Seely, que caminhava ao seu lado.

"Naturalmente! Ele nasceu aqui e todo ano ele vem para o aniversário da cidade. Fica na casa de sua mãe, muito adorada por todos aqui, você vai conhecê-lo, ele vai cantar algumas músicas para a população ao entardecer."

"Sério? Mal posso esperar, sou uma grande fã dele." – Hermione respondeu com certa excitação.

"E quem não é?"

Harry, que já tinha parado de prestar atenção as histórias de Leverett ao ouvir Hermione perguntar sobre o cantor, observou as duas gargalharem. "Eu", ele respondeu mentalmente à retórica de Seely, enciumado com a excitação de Hermione.

Um suspiro. Foi a reação de Hermione ao entrar no quarto especialmente reservado para eles. Era imenso e estava delicadamente decorado, havia várias pinturas espalhadas pelas paredes do quarto, todas bem coloridas e sem nenhuma figura reconhecível, somente pinceladas aleatórias. Possuía dois ambientes, mas nenhuma parede os separava, um arranjo de flores se encontrava em cima da cama enorme e visivelmente confortável, havia também uma pequena mesa de café, posicionada em frente a janela de vidro, que pegava a vista de uma pequena parte da floresta e do lago Morme, que rodeava a mediana cidade. Hermione soltou uma risadinha ao ver o sofá no canto do quarto, próximo a lareira, e voltou-se para Harry.

"Vejo que a sua cama já está pronta." – ela disse.

"Por mais que a Sra. Weasley queira que você durma no sofá, pode ter a certeza de que isso não vai acontecer, Ministro. Eu providenciarei o outro quarto, com toda a certeza!" Leverett disse enquanto pegava o arranjo de flores em cima da cama, levando-o até a mesa, onde lá deixou. "Um pequeno presente de boas vindas. Aqui está melhor!"

"Obrigado, é lindo! E Leverett, você pode me chamar de Harry..."

"Claro!"

"Vamos deixar que eles se acomodem... rapidamente" – lembrou Briggs. "Nós estaremos esperando vocês no hall. Todos estão muito ansiosos, não podemos atrasar." – ele foi empurrando devagar Seely e Leverett para fora do quarto e Harry pode ouvir o protesto dos dois ao serem expulsos do quarto por Briggs.

"É um quarto adorável." – Harry ouviu a amiga dizer enquanto abria sua mala na cama e com a ajuda de sua varinha, ia depositando as roupas, todas muito bem dobradas por Gina, dentro do armário.

"Harry, eu não acredito que você está usando magia pra fazer isso." – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você ouviu Briggs, nós não podemos demorar, assim fica mais fácil."

"Ah, é verdade!" – disse ela, abrindo sua mala e fazendo a mesma coisa com a sua varinha. Harry a observou com o canto dos olhos e deu um sorriso sem que ela percebesse. "Quando me disseram que Parkins Valley era muito quente, pensei que estivessem exagerando." – ela continuou, tirando seu casaco de frio e o colocando no armário.

"Não está tão quente assim, está fresquinho." – ele tirou o casaco e em seguida a gravata, "Eu ouvi você e a Seely conversando no caminho... está preparada para conhecer o famoso Braxton Hall?" – ele disse, arregaçando as mangas da sua camisa. Hermione pode sentir de longe o desdém no tom de voz de Harry.

"Preparadíssima!" – ela respondeu.

"Hm... então, vamos descer?" – Harry mudou de assunto.

"Você pode descer primeiro, eu vou trocar de blusa, senão irei cozinhando pelo caminho."

"Você acha que eu tenho que trocar de roupa também?" – Harry olhou para a sua camisa, indeciso e depois olhou para Hermione.

"Não, eu amo essa camisa em você, aliás, você fica muito bem de azul!" – ela disse, encarando-o, Harry percebeu um sorriso bobo no rosto de Hermione. Ela piscou de repente, e virou-se rapidamente para o armário, procurando uma blusa.

"Ok..." – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e sorriu desconfiado. "Eu estarei lá embaixo, não demore..."

Harry observou de longe Seely conferindo o relógio de segundo em segundo, enquanto andava até eles.

"Eu demorei tanto assim?"

"O que?..." Seely se assustou ao perceber que Harry a viu olhando para o relógio, "Oh não, não, Harry... eu tenho essa mania de, ah... você sabe."

"Eu só estou brincando." Harry deu um leve aperto no ombro da mulher, enquanto ria. "Vamos esperar só um minutinhos, Hermione disse que não ia demorar." – ele disse, voltando-se para Briggs. O olhar de Harry atravessou o hall, agora ele estava encarando a porta da sala por aonde ele e Hermione chegaram à cidade. Uma sensação estranha crescia dentro dele, como se algo o estivesse puxando para aquela sala, sentia-se atraído por ela.

"Estou percebendo que você gostou daquela sala, hã?" – Leverett interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Ahn? Ah... sim, eu gostei... ela é bem... diferente!"

"Seria estranho se você não gostasse dela, Harry!"

"O que quer dizer?" – Harry desviou o olhar, que até então estava fixado na porta, para Leverett.

"Minha falecida esposa criou aquela sala, é chamada de "A Sala Feliz", embora o motivo pelo qual ela foi criada não faça jus ao nome," – Harry viu a expressão do homem mudar para um olhar melancólico e choroso. "Durante muitos anos nós tentamos ter filhos, até que um dia nós finalmente conseguimos e ela deu a luz à esta pequena criatura... tão bela... Amanda... era o seu nome, mas ela ficou muito doente e não havia nada que nós pudéssemos fazer a não ser esperar pelo pior. Virgínia, minha esposa, ficou desamparada quando a nossa filha..." – ele não conseguiu completar a frase, "Bom, ela estava cansada de se sentir triste e... tudo que ela queria era ter um lugar em que ela pudesse sentir a felicidade novamente, entende? Então ela construiu aquela sala e a enfeitiçou. Ela evoca os melhores sentimentos em uma pessoa, as melhores lembranças, tudo que faz você se sentir feliz. É por isso que todos que já a visitaram querem voltar lá," – o homem se aproximou de Harry, "Todos aqueles retratos nas paredes são de pessoas que visitaram o meu hotel ou a cidade..."

"E a penseira?" – Harry perguntou.

"É para os visitantes. Eles depositam a melhor lembrança que tiveram enquanto estavam aqui. Quando a sua visita terminar, você também pode deixar a lembrança mais feliz que viveu na cidade na penseira."

"Definitivamente, eu irei. E Leverett..." – Harry disse, apertando o ombro do homem, "Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu... com a sua filha, eu sei exatamente pelo o que você passou." – Leverett abaixou o rosto e assentiu silenciosamente.

"Finalmente, lá está ela." – Briggs exclamou aliviado, fazendo Harry e Leverett se virarem para ele. Hermione vinha andando apressada na direção deles. Harry levou as mãos ao bolso e ficou encarando o mudado visual da amiga, que agora vestia uma blusa violeta que realçava a "comissão de frente", seu cabelo estava solto e bem arrumado. Harry esperou até que Hermione estivesse por perto e cochichou, "Por favor, me diga que você não está arrumada assim por causa do cantorzinho." Hermione, no entanto, não deu bola para Harry e simplesmente sorriu para ele, o que o irritou mais ainda.

Eles seguiram por uma das ruas que estava estrategicamente interditada, pois dava com o fundo do simbólico palco montado na praça da cidade. Era possível ouvir, vindo de todos os cantos, as buzinas, gritos, risadas, músicas se misturando e ecoando pelas ruas. Hermione admirava a decoração da cidade, havia fitas reluzentes e bandeiras por todos os lugares, todas de cor alaranjada e roxa, as cores da cidade. Ela ouvia atentamente Seely contar com alegria, a história daquele lugar, suas tradições e mudanças no passar dos anos. Harry por sua vez, andava junto à Briggs e Leverett um pouco mais atrás, ouvindo-os conversando pelo caminho, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção no assunto, seus olhos miravam Hermione. Ela estava tão linda, o cabelo deslizando de um lado para o outro em cada passo, a blusa se misturando com o roxo das bandeiras espalhadas pela rua, ele não pode deixar de notar a forma que o quadril dela se mexia, deixou sua mente afundar-se em pensamentos sobre Hermione, pensamentos que duraram apenas alguns segundos, pois um nome surgiu na mente de Harry: "Braxton Hall". Harry revirou os olhos e respirou o fundo, qualquer fosse a reação de Hermione ao conhecer o ídolo, ele sabia que não era nada demais, que logo eles iriam embora e que Hermione nunca mais o veria, e que diabos ele estava pensando? Hermione era casada, ora essa. "Como se já não bastasse Rony!" – ele reclamou e se arrependeu na mesma hora pelo horrível pensamento.

"Chegamos! Fiquem aqui um minuto, nós vamos subir primeiro e o Pearce anunciará a entrada de vocês dois." – Briggs disse, e foi logo subindo pela escada junto com Seely e Leverett.

"Você vai arrancar suas mãos desse jeito!" – disse Hermione, que percebeu o nervosismo de Harry e foi logo tratando de separar as mãos suadas do amigo. "Não sei por que você ainda fica nervoso com essas homenagens, além disso, eu estou aqui com você, tudo vai dar certo!" – ele respirou fundo e prontamente acalmou-se, aquelas palavras eram a mais pura verdade, não importava o que ele tivesse que enfrentar, se Hermione permanecesse ao seu lado, tudo ficaria bem.

Não demorou muito para que Harry ouvisse a voz desconhecida, provavelmente do homem chamado Pearce, convidando-os para subirem no palco. Hermione agarrou o braço de Harry e de cima do palco, puderam ter uma visão de quão bonita a cidade realmente estava. Contemplaram juntos, a praça praticamente lotada com centenas de rostos extasiados, a maioria sacudindo no ar as pequenas bandeirinhas de Parkins Valley, alguns estavam com os rostos pintados, outros gritavam e acenavam para os dois. Harry deu uma breve espiada e pôde ver centenas de barracas na parte leste da praça, todas de comida e guloseimas diversas, do outro lado haviam mesas espalhadas por todo o lugar. Ele olhou perplexo para Hermione, que devolveu o olhar e sorriu para ele, "Eles estão esperando você...", ela encorajou-o. Harry levou sua varinha até a garganta e murmurou: "_Sonorus"_.

"Bom dia, moradores e visitantes de Parkins Valley! É uma honra poder celebrar com vocês essa data tão importante para todos aqui presentes, é uma honra maior ainda ser homenageado. Eu nunca me sai muito bem em discursos e vocês, bom... vocês já sabem disso, não é?" – Harry ouviu as risadas da multidão, ele não era só conhecido por ser o menino que sobreviveu e que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, mas também, como o Ministro que cometera algumas gafes em seus discursos. "Eu agradeço a todos que estiveram na luta para que dias como este se tornassem verdade, dias de alegria e esplendor. Eu agradeço todo o apoio que a comunidade bruxa tem dado ao Ministério e garanto, que enquanto eu permanecer neste cargo, eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que nós possamos continuar vivendo em paz. A cidade está maravilhosa, vocês estão lindos, confesso que a combinação de roxo e alaranjado nunca foi tão amada por mim como agora, e eu espero que a comida também esteja tão gostosa quanto parece, pois eu pretendo passar em todas as barracas," ele sorriu, acenando de longe para as pessoas que se encontravam nas barracas. "E feliz aniversário, Parkins Valley!" – Harry voltou-se para Briggs, Seely, Pearce e Hermione, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça e juntos, apontaram suas respectivas varinhas para o centro da praça, onde estavam localizadas várias pilhas de caixas, que ao comando deles, liberaram dezenas de fogos de artifícios, os quais explodiram em forma de sinos, corações e estrelas de todas as cores, reluzindo pelo céu e refletindo nos olhos de cada um ali presente. A festa havia oficialmente começado.

**xxxx**

"Venha, depressa, por aqui." – Harry pode ouvir Seely de longe, e quando a viu, notou que ela arrastava um rapaz pelo braço em meio o aglomerado de pessoas. Hermione, que estava de frente para Harry, virou-se para ver o que teria desviado a atenção do amigo, e ela paralisou na mesma hora. "Braxton, deixe-me apresentar, este é Harry Potter," – o rapaz estendeu a mão para um cumprimento e Harry, educadamente, retribuiu o gesto. Ele sentia um ar meio sombrio vindo daqueles imensos olhos negros, por um segundo, pensou estar na presença de um Comensal da Morte, afinal, Braxton estava todo de preto, fazendo Harry ter um breve monólogo de como o cantor estaria sobrevivendo naquele calor, com aquela jaqueta. Os cabelos lembravam os de Snape pela cor, porém os de Braxton eram bem mais curtos. "E esta é Hermione." – a mulher continuou.

"Então você é a famosa Hermione? Eu li muitas coisas sobre você, vocês..." – Braxton apontou para os dois, "... no jornal, e daquele outro... seu marido, não é?"

Harry sentiu sono, a voz de Braxton era muito calma e podia-se ouvir um tom esnobe em meio ao sotaque britânico mais acentuado do que o de Hermione.

"Eu? Famosa? Nem um pouco," – Hermione soltava risadinhas em meio às palavras, ela não queria demonstrar o nervosismo, mas sentiu que era impossível, "E sim, é meu marido, Ronald Weasley!"

"Ohhh, o goleiro de Chudley Cannons, certo? Ele é um dos bons, eu ouso dizer que se não fosse por ele, provavelmente o time não teria ganhado a Taça da Liga consecutivamente, você concorda Ministro?"

"Totalmente!" – respondeu Harry, desinteressado.

"E onde ele está agora?" – Braxton deu algumas olhadas para os lados.

"Ele não pode vir, está em treino." – Harry percebeu o tom triste na voz da amiga.

"Azar o dele, não? Deixar de acompanhar uma linda mulher a uma linda festa como essa, para ficar suando com um monte de homens." – brincou o cantor, fazendo Hermione sorrir. "Eu devo confessar que ao ler todas as matérias sobre vocês... pensei que vocês dois ficariam juntos, me deixe saber se estou errado Ministro, mas pelo o que me contaram, você estaria totalmente perdido sem essa beldade."

Hermione corou, arranjando o cabelo por detrás da orelha, mas Harry não soube dizer se ela ficou encabulada pelo o elogio do cantor ou pelo comentário sobre ele e ela ficarem juntos.

"Muitas pessoas pensaram isso... mas nós somos apenas, melhores amigos" – Harry respondeu hesitante.

"Que seja! Agora... hmm estou com uma fome," – Braxton fechou os olhos e sentiu o aroma no ar, "E pelo cheiro, posso dizer que são deliciosos pastelões de rins." – ele voltou-se para Harry, "Você não se importa se eu roubar sua _melhor amiga_ por um tempo, certo?

_Errado, você não vai levá-la em lugar algum_. Foi o que Harry pensou em dizer. Ele olhou para Hermione com a esperança de que ela fizesse algum sinal de rejeição ao pedido do cantor, mas ao invés disso, encontrou um olhar ansioso e feliz.

"Não, de maneira alguma! Contanto que você a traga inteira." – Harry forjou um sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, nós só vamos comer alguma coisa e eu já a trago são e salva."

"Harry, você vai ficar bem?" – ela disse, aproximando-se mais de Harry.

"Sim, eu vou. Vá se divertir, eu vou dar uma volta com a Seely e com o Leverett... só tenha cuidado, e não demore." – e sua mão, involuntariamente, segurou firme a mão de Hermione.

Hermione concordou em silêncio e sorriu para ele. Depois, caminhou até Braxton e os dois sumiram em meio à multidão. Harry apenas respirou fundo e virou-se para ir ao encontro de Seely e Leverett que estavam um pouco mais atrás conversando. Decidiu que não ia se deixar levar pelo ciúme, afinal, quem era ele para estar sentindo ciúmes dela? _Isso é ridículo. _Ele pensou. E naquele ponto, sua esperança de aplicar o conselho de Sirius já estava se esvaindo.

Harry passou o resto da manhã na companhia de Seely e Leverett, indo de um aglomerado para o outro, conversando com algumas pessoas que o parava no meio do caminho. Preferiu não almoçar, assim pode cumprir a promessa embutida no discurso e visitou todas as barracas, mas apenas deu uma beliscada em cada comida, podendo, portanto, provar de tudo um pouco. Ao se deparar com várias acidinhas em uma das barracas, lembrou-se que Hermione havia prometido levar para Sirius, ele comprou algumas e guardou o pequeno pacote no bolso de trás da calça, iria entregar para Hermione assim que a encontrasse. Harry olhou para os lados rapidamente, na esperança de encontrá-la no meio da multidão, já fazia horas desde que ele a vira pela última vez perto do palco e até agora nenhum sinal dela ou de Braxton, ficou preocupado e perguntou para Seely sobre o paradeiro deles, a bruxa imediatamente o acalmou, dizendo que não havia motivo para preocupação, visto que Braxton era um ótimo rapaz, apesar da sua aparência, e que logo mais ele iria se apresentar, então não poderia estar muito longe dali. Ele sabia que Hermione poderia se defender, caso alguma coisa acontecesse, mas o que o incomodava mais, era saber que ela estava por aí, fazendo sabe lá o que na companhia do cantor.

O dia continuou bastante movimentado e agora era hora de Harry conversar com as crianças que o rodeavam, algumas puxavam a barra da sua camisa na intenção de conseguir alguma atenção, as mais astutas queriam detalhes de como foi derrotar Voldemort. Harry se abaixou para tirar algumas fotos com elas e uma das crianças chamou a sua atenção, Era uma garotinha, seus cabelos eram ondulados e ruivos, os olhos verdes saltados em admiração ao ver Harry, ela mostrou para ele, bastante orgulhosa, a pequena cicatriz em seu queixo, mas que diferente de Harry (e por alívio dele), não era nada ligada a forças das trevas, mas sim, apenas uma conseqüência por querer voar na vassoura do irmão sem permissão. Briggs e Pearce chegaram afobados e foram logo tratando de despacharem todas as crianças, que agora estavam penduradas em Harry.

"Perdão Ministro, as crianças de hoje em dia, você sabe..." – Briggs disse, tirando um lencinho do bolso e limpando o suor na testa.

"Tá tudo bem, eu adoro crianças, planejo um dia ter vários monstrinhos iguais a estes." – Harry gargalhou, enquanto arrumava sua roupa toda amarrotada.

"Como foi a visita pelas barracas? Uma pena não termos ido com você." – disse Pearce.

"Foi ótima! Eu acabei comprovando aquele ditado 'de grão em grão a galinha enche o papo'." – Harry repousou a mão sobre a barriga cheia.

"Eu tenho certeza que ainda cabe muito mais, ainda temos o jantar..." – Seely provocou.

Todos caíram na risada enquanto Harry fazia uma careta ao ouvir o comentário.

"Ora, ora, ora. Eu ouvi a sua voz de longe e vim correndo, Ministro!"

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Harry reconheceria aquela voz mesmo se estivesse parcialmente surdo, ele virou-se para encará-la, as mesmas unhas vermelhas, as mesmas roupas extravagantes, o mesmo cabelo cacheado e é claro, os óculos.

"Boa tarde pra você também, Skeeter!" - disse Harry num tom cínico, "É um prazer enorme encontrar você aqui."

"É um prazer me encontrar em qualquer lugar, de fato." – o pequeno caderno se abriu no ar e a pena de repetição rápida pôs-se a escrever incessantemente. "Mas deixemos as formalidades de lado, Ministro! Me diga... a festa desta, digamos, interessante cidade, está na altura do grande e incomparável Ministro? Ou..."

"Skeeter, é melhor você parar com isso." – Harry disse, apontando para a pena de repetição rápida.

"... você se arrepende de ter vindo parar nesse bur.."

"Pare agora!" – ele disse entre os dentes, dando um tapa na pena, "Você não é bem vinda aqui. Você deveria ser grata por eu ter te deixado no Profeta, mesmo depois de tudo que você escreveu...

"Mas eu não tenho mais as manchetes!" ela o interrompeu, rispidamente.

"MAS VOCÊ TEM UM TRABALHO!" – Harry respirou fundo, tentando encontrar algum resto de paciência, "Olha, o único motivo pelo qual você ainda tem esse trabalho, é porque agora você tem uma família... e eu ainda estou tentando descobrir qual feitiço você usou naquele homem, que parece ser um bom homem, pra ter se casado com, com...isso!" – ele apontou indignado para ela, "Você tem uma filha, que eu espero que não fique igual à mãe, tenha algum respeito por ela, por todos, por você mesma!"

"Harry!" – ele sentiu uma mão apertar seu braço e ao se virar, deparou-se com Hermione.

"Hey, eu estava preocupado... onde você estava?"

Skeeter soltou uma risada e os dois a encararam na mesma hora.

"Porque será que sempre que te encontro, você está acompanhado pela flor de Hogwarts?" – a repórter se aproximou de Harry, colocando a mão na boca e cochichou, "Sua mulher aceita saber que nunca será a sua preferida?"

"Oh meu Deus, você me dá nojo, Skeeter! Como uma mulher pode ser tão baixa como você?" – Hermione bufou.

"A verdade é uma coisa engraçada, não? Sempre causa conflito e deixam as pessoas... nervosas, não sei por quê..." Ela continuava com um sorriso prazeroso nos lábios. "Mas já que você apareceu, querida, me responda uma coisa: quando você finalmente irá aceitar o pedido de lecionar em Hogwarts, hã? Acho que não seria um problema passar alguns meses fora, visto que seu marido faz o mesmo com você, não concorda Harry?"

"Agora já chega, Skeeter!" – Harry encarou a repórter de perto, com fúria em seus olhos, fazendo Hermione saltar depressa, agarrando seus braços e o puxar para trás.

"Vai embora!" – esbravejou Hermione.

Rita deu as costas e foi embora, mas eles ainda podiam ouvir a sua risada na medida em que ela se afastava deles.

"Por Deus! Ela é como um dementador!" – Harry disse, e logo percebeu o olhar de tristeza em Hermione, "Não fique assim, você sabe como ela é..."

"Eu sei... eu estou bem, juro! E você? Sobreviveu sem mim?"

"Pela primeira vez, sim. Onde você estava? Eu achei que você nunca mais ia voltar." – Harry tentou manter a casualidade em sua voz do jeito mais convincente que pôde.

"Oh Harry, foi tão agradável! Ele é uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que aparenta ser, me apresentou a família dele... eu não sabia que ele tinha uma irmãzinha, muito adorável, queria que você tivesse a conhecido, depois nós almoçamos e ele me contou sobre suas inspirações e músicas e ..."

"Ok, ok. Acho que já entendi. Quanto à irmãzinha, acho que eu já atingi a minha cota de crianças por hoje." – ele riu, apontando para um arranhão no pescoço que ganhou de uma das crianças, enquanto elas tentavam subir em seu colo.

"Que animais!" – ela brincou, aproximando-se para ver melhor o arranhão, "Oh, e eu também posso ver que eles fizeram um pequeno estrago no seu óculos, hã?" – ela apontou para a pequena trinca no canto da lente de Harry.

Ele ficou vesgo, tentando enxergar o estrago. "Ah isso, eu nem tinha reparado!"

"Eu acho que sei como consertar isso..." – ela sacou a varinha e apontou para o óculos, "_Oculus Reparo"_. E num instante o óculos de Harry voltou ao normal, mas ele sentiu naquele momento, que uma trinca cortara seu coração. Já se faziam tantos anos desde que Hermione dissera esse mesmo feitiço no expresso de Hogwarts, ele olhou para ela e conseguiu enxergar aquela mesma garota que entrou em sua cabine, cheia de atitude e com um olhar esnobe, quem diria, que ela se tornaria a sua melhor amiga, a melhor pessoa que ele conhecera, a mulher com o coração de ouro... _o amor da sua vida_.

"Harry!" – Hermione estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Harry, fazendo-o despertar de seu breve devaneio. "Acorde!"

"Ahn? Ah... sim, desculpe, eu só... você sabe, lembranças..." – ele disse, atrapalhado.

"Eu sei do que você está falando, eu também me lembrei!" – ela sorriu carinhosamente pra ele.

"Hermione... se você não se importar, eu vou voltar para o Hotel, você pode ficar aqui se quiser, o show vai começar daqui a pouco... eu vou descansar..."

"Então eu acho que terei que voltar junto com você, certo? Afinal, você realmente pensa que vai dormir na cama?"

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

"Eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno grande detalhe. Mas sério, você não precisa ir."

"Eu quero ir. Já passei o dia inteiro com meu ídolo, agora quero passar o resto da noite com o meu herói _e _melhor amigo." – ela passou o braço pelo braço de Harry e juntos começaram a andar a caminho do Hotel.

"Seu herói, hã?" – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É claro que você é, você é o herói de todos."

"Então eu acho que você é a heroína nessa história, porque vamos ser sinceros, o quão longe eu teria ido sem a sua ajuda?"

"Não muito longe..." – ela disse, fazendo pose.

"Convencida!"

"Você disse primeiro."

"Você ganhou. Sabe... eu estava pensando... nós não tivemos uma adolescência apropriada, concorda?"

"Se apropriada significar normal, eu concordo! Todos os jovens preocupados com as notas, preocupados em achar alguém para ir ao baile, festas, e nós..."

"Tentando achar uma maneira de derrotar Voldemort! Você se arrepende, Hermione? Porque sabe, às vezes eu sinto que tirei a juventude de você e do Ron."

"Eu nunca vou me arrepender, Harry! Foi difícil, nós perdemos muitas pessoas queridas, mas nós tivemos uma aventura, eu conheci _você_... e Ron, e você sabe muito bem que eu não era do tipo popular, nós nunca fomos, eu acho..." – Harry lançou um olhar desacreditado, fazendo Hermione soltar uma risada, "Ok ok. Nós éramos um pouquinho famosos, mas eu e o Ron pegamos a barca, você era o famoso da história. Mas o que eu quero dizer é... que eu sinto que fiz parte de alguma coisa, uma coisa importante e valeu tudo a pena."

"Você fez sim, e se não fosse por você, eu acho que não teria sido capaz de derrotar Voldemort. É sério!" – ele exclamou, já premeditando o olhar de reprovação de Hermione. "Mas quem disse que nós não somos mais jovens?"

"ÉÉ, quem disse? Nós estamos inteiros."

"Espere," – ele parou no meio da rua, a mesma pela qual eles haviam pegado para irem à praça. "Vamos fazer isso..."

"Fazer o isso o que?" – Hermione perguntou atordoada.

"Sermos jovens, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não sei... fazer uma loucura." – ele estava totalmente empolgado.

"AGORA?" – ela começou a rir quando percebeu que Harry falava sério.

"É, agora! Espere..." – Harry a fitou, "Você está com medo, Hermione Granger? Você é tão menininha." – ele disse, provocando-a.

"Eu? Eu nunca tenho medo e se prepare, porque hoje nós vamos saber quanto hidromel você agüenta, isso se você não passar mal no primeiro copo."

"O quê? Eu NUNCA passei mal bebendo hidromel, Hermione. Teve aquela vez na casa do Neville, mas ah...Vamos logo."

Ele agarrou a mão de Hermione e saíram em disparada pela rua. Destino? O primeiro pub que encontrassem aberto.


	5. Capítulo V  O Outro Dia

**Capítulo V - **_O Outro Dia_

Harry e Hermione continuaram caminhando apressados, em busca de qualquer pub pela frente, e não demorou muito para que eles o encontrassem, passaram por uma rua extremamente estreita e lá estava ele. Havia uma pequena entrada sem porta, que dava acesso ao pub, e da rua era possível ver algumas dezenas de cabeças passando de lá para cá, a impressão que se tinha era de que todos ali dentro eram minúsculos, mas quando os dois se aproximaram da entrada perceberam que se tratava do chão, pois o nível da rua era mais alto. Hermione não pode deixar de notar que várias pessoas começaram a cochichar enquanto ela descia cautelosamente a pequena escada na entrada, e ela nem pode prever quando um homem do tamanho de Hagrid esbarrou sem querer em seu braço, derramando um pouco de vinho da caneca que ele carregava em sua calça, ela soltou um gritinho assustada e virou-se para trás imediatamente, agarrando-se em Harry.

"Wow. Você está bem?" – Harry perguntou, enquanto ria da situação. Hermione se recompôs, soltando Harry e passando a mão pela mancha de vinho na sua calça.

"Uhum, tá tudo bem" – disse ela, dessa vez lançando um olhar intrigado para a porta e logo depois para o homem que acabara de esbarrar, "Como ele conseguiu entrar aqui?"

Harry parou por um segundo para pensar na pergunta da amiga e chegou à conclusão de que isso seria uma eterna incógnita.

"Esse lugar tá bom para você? Tá meio cheio, né?"

"Você está tentando escapar ou é impressão minha?" - Hermione zombou, "O lugar é perfeito, apenas finja que você não é o centro das atenções, os olhares não podem durar muito... Aonde já se viu? Um Ministro não pode divertir?"

Eles continuaram se movendo em meio às pessoas, que pareciam já estarem todas bêbadas, algumas levantavam as canecas e gritavam quando Harry e Hermione passavam por eles, o que restava aos dois sorrir e acenar, aos poucos eles se encaixaram em meio a multidão e fizeram novos amigos. Depois de muita conversa com o dono do pub, Harry descobriu que a decoração do lugar não era mero acaso, o dono era irlandês e a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali festejando eram parentes, amigos e descendentes. O homem robusto e muito agradável presenteou Harry com um chapéu de listras verdes e insistiu para que ele o colocasse imediatamente, Harry, é claro, não recusou o pedido, tratando-se de colocar o chapéu com boa vontade, o qual segundo Hermione deixava-o bastante atraente, não que a opinião dela estava valendo alguma coisa, pois Harry já questionava a capacidade de nitidez da visão da amiga, que já tinha experimentado todas as bebidas do pub e naquele momento se encontrava numa dança um tanto exótica com um dos homens barbudos no meio do bar. Porém, não passou na mente de Harry nem durante um segundo inibi-la, afinal foi ele mesmo quem deu a idéia e a arrastou para aquele lugar, então tratou-se de relaxar e aproveitar o momento de distração e diversão, dando umas olhadas de vez em quando em direção a ela, só para conferir se Hermione não estava fazendo algo muito vergonhoso, no caso, ele a pararia no mesmo instante, mas pensou que uma dança não era nada demais, então continuou em seu lugar, conversando com os homens que o rodeava e dando gargalhadas das histórias contadas por eles. Foi quando, de repente, ele começou a ouvir um conjunto de assovios, gritos e tapas na mesa e então, uma voz bem familiar – agora apenas distorcida pelo efeito do álcool - _"Sim, ele está aqui e vai contar para gente em primeira mão... HARRY POTTER"_, o queixo de Harry caiu. Hermione estava em cima do balcão, segurando sua varinha como se fosse um microfone, com todas as pessoas do pub a sua volta aplaudindo e agora olhando para ele. Harry lançou um olhar para Hermione como se estivesse dizendo _"O que você está fazendo?"_, mas já era tarde demais, ele sentiu vários tapinhas nas costas, empurrando-o em direção ao balcão onde Hermione estava totalmente radiante, era como se outra pessoa estivesse habitando o corpo dela. Harry subiu o balcão e não gostou muito da sensação de ficar ali em cima, ele não queria admitir, mas também estava bêbado, nada comparado à situação de Hermione, é claro. Ao se endireitar no balcão, ele foi imediatamente ovacionado e aproveitando o momento de gritaria, voltou-se para Hermione.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?" – perguntou ele, com medo da resposta.

"Eles querem saber como você derrotou Voldemort, mas Harry, DE-TA-LHES!" – ela pontuou.

Harry não sabia se ria da voz da amiga ou se brigava com ela por ter dito às pessoas que ele contaria detalhes sobre isso.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso!"

"Oh Harry, pare de ser um estraga prazer e conte logo!" – ela exclamou, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

Harry fez uma careta, não havia saída, todos estavam esperando ansiosamente, ele já tinha contado essa história tantas vezes que isso o fazia sentir-se um disco arranhado, mas Harry lembrou-se que a proposta da noite era se divertir e não ia deixar que isso atrapalhasse, respirou fundo e tomou a caneca das mãos de Hermione, e ao som de _"Vira, vira, vira"_ de todo o pub, ele começou a virar todo o hidromel na boca de uma vez só. Com essa dose de incentivo, Harry narrou inspiradamente parte por parte da sua jornada rumo à vitória contra Voldemort, e pela primeira vez, ele contou a história de modo divertido, dramatizando algumas partes, permitindo-se fazer piada de situações e todos o ouviam atentamente, curiosos e perplexos com os detalhes, que mau eles sabiam, Harry inventara. Hermione, por sua vez, enfatizava os acontecimentos puxando aplausos, gritos e pagou uma rodada de hidromel para todos quando Harry terminou a história, em comemoração. A noite seguiu surpreendentemente agradável, eles entoaram hinos e outras cantigas com uma turma bastante animada em um dos cantos do pub e Harry tentou dançar com Hermione, mas percebeu que era humanamente impossível acompanhar o ritmo frenético da amiga, alguns poucos minutos de dança já foi mais que o suficiente para fazê-lo cansar-se e ficar tonto.

Harry uniu-se a um grupo de pessoas que estavam competindo quem agüentava virar mais canecas de vinho, ele tentou maneirar na bebida já que percebeu que teria que tomar conta de Hermione, e se ele ficasse pior do que ela, bom... A vaca iria para o brejo. Ia começar a beber seu vinho, quando sentiu uma mão agarrar sua camisa pelas costas e o puxar.

"Tem um homem me seguindo, me tire daqui!" – Hermione pediu, parecendo um pouco apavorada. Harry levantou os olhos e tentou encontrar o tal homem, mas só conseguiu enxergar o alvoroço no meio do pub. De qualquer forma, resolveu não negar o pedido dela, e foi puxando Hermione com cuidado para fora do pub.

"Ahhh... ar fresco!" – ele disse extasiado e respirando fundo, voltou-se para Hermione, que agora estava parada com o olhar fixo na entrada do pub, "Que homem estava te seguindo?" – ele apertou os olhos tentando ver o que ela possivelmente estava vendo.

"Algum... barbudo, careca... meio barrigudo?" – ela franzia a testa, duvidosa.

"Oh é claro, porque há poucos homens carecas, barrigudos e barbudos ali dentro, hã?" – Harry soltou uma gargalhada, "Eu sei qual é o seu problema."

Ele se aproximou dela e apontou o dedo em seu rosto.

"Você está totalmente bêbada!"

"Harry Potter," – ela deu um passo para frente, ficando ainda mais perto de Harry, "Como você ousa dizer que eu estou bêbada? Eu estou perfeitamente bem, veja você mesmo..." – Hermione encostou as suas sobrancelhas nas de Harry, com os olhos arregalados, desafiando-o, "Agora, olhe no fundo dos meus olhos e diga que eu estou bêbada."

Mas Harry paralisou por um momento, Hermione nunca havia ficado tão perto dele como agora, ele podia sentir o hálito quente assoprando seus lábios, entorpecedor, literalmente, enquanto ele encarava ininterruptamente os olhos castanhos fixos nos deles, seu coração batia descompassado, como ele queria tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la pela primeira vez, o desejo estava consumindo-o, mas um lampejo de bom senso o atingiu, ele sabia que ela estava vulnerável, que aquele não era o momento certo. Com muito esforço, ele voltou para a realidade e tentou responder calmamente.

"Olhando assim de perto, realmente... ficou mais claro que você está fora de si." – ele esboçou um sorriso no canto da boca. Mas em seguida, ele pode sentir alguma coisa sólida e fina apertar contra a sua barriga, ele desviou o olhar para baixo e viu que Hermione apontava a sua varinha contra ele.

"_Eshtupefaçam!" _

"O QUÊ?" – Harry deu um pulo pra trás, assustado, "Você está louca?"

"Harry, eu acho que a minha varinha está estragada..." – disse Hermione, enquanto sacudia a varinha com uma cara de choro.

"Você realmente ia me estuporar?" – disse Harry, dessa vez indo atrás de Hermione que se distanciava dele.

"Você dizendo desse jeito fica parecendo que eu ia fazer uma coisa suj..."

"Eu não acredito nisso, me dê essa varinha, sua pinguça lunática!" – ele a interrompeu, guardando a varinha dela no bolso de trás da sua calça.

"Eu só estava me defendendo, você insiste em me chamar de bêbada e você teve muita sorte, se a minha varinha não estivesse quebrada você era um homem morto!" – ela disse, embolando-se com as palavras.

"Claro, sua varinha é que está quebrada!" – Harry ainda estava perplexo, "Me lembre de nunca mais te dar mais de três copos de hidromel."

Harry esperava outra resposta afiada, mas a reação de Hermione não foi a que ele esperava. Ela começou a rir sem parar, apoiando suas mãos nos joelhos e então, começou a correr em círculos cantando um dos hinos que havia aprendido no pub, mas de repente ela parou, e agora estava encarando curiosamente o bosque logo a frente deles.

"O que tem lá, Harry?" – ela apontou em direção as árvores.

"Eu não sei, acho que vai para o lago Morme."

"EXISTE UM LAGO?" – Hermione perguntou, excitada com a possibilidade.

"Você sabe disso..." – ele cerrou os olhos para ela.

"Eu não sabia de nada, ninguém me conta mais nada, eu... eu..." – Hermione reclamava com um tom inconformado, "Eu vou até lá."

"O que? Não, Hermione, você..." – Harry tentou argumentar, mas enquanto ele falava Hermione já estava caminhando em direção ao bosque, ele saiu em disparada atrás dela, "Nós não podemos ir até lá, está escuro."

"Você deveria ter vergonha em me dizer isso, um homem do seu tamanho com medo do escuro," – ela parou rapidamente esticando a mão para Harry, "Devolva a minha varinha para que eu possa ser o homem dessa relação e nos defender se caso acontecer alguma coisa."

"Eu estou começando a achar que havia alguma poção do palhaço no seu hidromel, engraçadinha!" – ele apertou o nariz dela entre seus dedos e então, a segurou pela mão, "Você quer ver o lago, então vamos ver o lago..."

O bosque pelo qual passavam era cheio de vida, as folhas das árvores cumpridas e afastadas balançavam lentamente ao soprar do vento, a vegetação rasteira cobrindo a terra fofa e havia muitas flores de várias cores pelo caminho, a maioria era amarela e violeta. Apesar da noite, o que geralmente deixam lugares como estes com um tom extremamente sombrio, havia certa alegria naquele lugar, era como estar dentro de uma pintura estonteante. Harry segurava a mão dela firme enquanto caminhavam para o lago, tudo isso para que Hermione não começasse a correr e a pular como há minutos atrás estava fazendo, demorou só mais um pouco para que o bosque se abrisse em um grande círculo, a terra fofa foi substituída por um pedregulho e já não havia árvores naquele lugar. Os dois pararam contemplativos em frente ao lago, a lua cheia parecia flutuar no horizonte, as águas calmas e silenciosas, tudo o que Harry podia ouvir naquele momento era o vento suave batendo nas águas e o cricrilar distante dos grilos. Harry deu um suspiro calmo e agradeceu por Hermione ter os direcionado para aquele lugar, ele não demorou a perceber que sua mão já não segurava mais a dela, e quando olhou para o lado tomou um baita susto. Hermione estava de sutiã e naquele momento, estava tirando apressadamente a calça.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele perguntou, com um olhar incrédulo.

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo?" – Hermione nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para ele, continuou a tirar a calça.

"Mas, mas..." – o olhar de Harry estava perdido, ora ia de encontro às roupas dela jogadas no chão, ora ao lago, ora ao corpo de Hermione. Era a primeira vez que ele a via daquele jeito e sentiu seu corpo ficar entorpecido, as batidas do seu coração se intensificavam, e naquele momento, Harry reafirmou a perfeição dela. Ela era tão linda, a pele perolada pelo reflexo da lua, o cabelo jogado em seu ombro, a cintura primorosamente curvada, seus pensamentos estavam entrando em pane, ele sacudiu a cabeça como uma forma de expulsar os pensamentos que a ocupavam, _"Ela é esposa do seu melhor amigo, Harry! Foque-se."_ Ele repetia mentalmente para si mesmo. Quando Harry voltou a si, Hermione já estava entrando no lago, ele não podia ficar ali simplesmente parado, afinal, ela não estava muito bem e deixá-la sozinha no lago não lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Ele tirou a camisa e os sapatos num piscar dos olhos, jogou a sua varinha e dela em cima das roupas, lembrou-se das acidinhas em seu bolso e atirou em qualquer lugar, decidiu não tirar a calça, pois Hermione já estava muito longe da margem, qualquer demora poderia ser fatal.

"Ei apressada, me espere... WOW!" – gritou ele, ao sentir o gelado da água cortando suas pernas.

Hermione virou-se para ele e berrou, _"Quem é a menininha agora?"_

Harry tentou caminhar o mais rápido que pôde pelas águas até finalmente, ficar perto de Hermione, a água ali cruzava o seu peitoral.

"Fique perto de mim, ok?"

"Ah... pare com isso, o que você acha que pode acontecer aqui? Os Sereianos me pegarem?" – ela fingiu uma cara de amedrontada, mas mudou sua expressão em um segundo, "E se tiver? Espere..." E sem pensar muito, Hermione mergulhou a cabeça no lago e emergiu ofegante segundos depois, "Você pode ficar calmo... não tem nada... está tudo muito... escuro!"

"Oh meu Deus, você está louca, não está?" – Harry não conseguia parar de rir, "Quem te deu as drogas, vamos, me conte... eu sou seu melhor amigo!"

"Você insiste em dizer essas coisas, eu não posso ficar feliz e... como é que as pessoas dizem? Curtir o momento?" – ela jogou um jato de água no rosto de Harry. "Você mereceu!"

Harry que tinha sido pego de surpreso, respirou fundo e cuspiu a água que tinha engolido, vingou-se jogando vários jatos em Hermione e os dois começaram uma pequena guerra, as suas risadas e o barulho das águas ecoavam pelo lugar, _"PARE, PAREEE!"_ Hermione pediu gargalhando e sem forças. Harry ouviu o pedido e parou no mesmo instante, os dois ficaram parados rindo cansados da situação.

"Eu acho que esse é um dos melhores dias da minha vida!" – ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Definitivamente." – ele concordou.

"Você acha que eu estou me referindo a isso? Oh não, Harry. Eu estou me referindo a Braxton Hall." – ela mentiu, fazendo uma cara de esnobe.

Harry lançou um olhar de desdém para ela.

"Se eu não te conhecesse, poderia afirmar que você está com ciúme." – ela disse, rodopiando pelo lago.

"Se você me conhecesse mesmo, saberia que sempre tive ciúme de você." – ele a desafiou.

"Como eu nunca soube disso?" – Hermione cruzou os braços.

"Bem... eu pensei que estava implícito!" – ele franziu a testa.

"Absolutamente não!" – ela soava inconformada com a nova informação, e jogou de leve mais um pouco de água no rosto dele, "Se eu soubesse disso desde o começo, talvez...oh!" – ela foi interrompida pelo o próprio tropeço, segurando-se rapidamente no braço de Harry, "Eu acho que tropecei em um sapo!" – ela estremeceu seus lábios, com uma voz de nojo.

"É incrível a sua capacidade de justificar os seus tropeços, quando na verdade eles acontecem pelo alto nível de álcool no seu sangue." – ele balançava a cabeça enquanto falava, com um sorriso descrente. "Vem, vamos embora, você precisa deitar!" – continuou ele, segurando carinhosamente a mão dela.

Eles saíram do lago calmamente, aproveitando os últimos minutos naquele lugar extraordinário, Harry ajudou Hermione a colocar suas roupas de volta, e se amaldiçoou por não saber de nenhum feitiço que pudesse os secar, Hermione com certeza saberia, mas ela não estava em condições nem de segurar a varinha, quanto mais de lembrar ou de pronunciar o feitiço, ele resolveu não correr o risco. À volta para o hotel foi um tanto barulhenta, Hermione já não tropeçava mais, nem rodopiava, nem corria, mas havia uma coisa que ela não tinha parado fazer: falar. Ela reclamava da sua varinha supostamente estragada, do tropeço no sapo, da sua falta de empenho para ler nos últimos tempos, lembrou do seu vestido de noiva, fez cara de choro por estar com saudade de Luna, contou os preparativos para o Festival de Variedades, e Harry já estava se perguntando de onde Hermione estava tirando fôlego diante das contínuas frases.

"... e pra fechar com chave de ouro, fui abandonada em plena lua de mel!" – ela terminou.

"E essa é a história da sua vida?" – Harry a apertou de leve num abraço, sorrindo.

"Você ri é claro, você é Harry Potter! Você matou o homem mais perigoso do mundo, você é o ministro e de quebra, é casado com o amor da sua vida e é totalmente feliz por isso, Gina nunca te abandona!" – ela disse, sem nenhum cinismo em sua voz.

"_Você está tão errada!"_, ele pensou, sentindo o sorriso em seu rosto murchar.

"Ela nunca me abandona? Ah ok. Me avise quando ela sair daquela maldita biblioteca!"

"É a nossa sina sermos trocados por trabalho?" – Hermione sorriu.

"Não. Eu acho que a nossa sina é acharmos que somos espertos o bastante para fazermos escolhas."

"Hum..." – ela murmurou, tentando entender exatamente a frase de Harry, mas seu cérebro estava muito ocupado fazendo o mundo girar.

Harry tirou do seu bolso a chave do quarto e abriu a porta, _"Quarto, doce quarto!"_ ele disse aliviado por finalmente estar no hotel, seus pés estavam o matando, ele foi entrando no quarto, mas parou assim que percebeu que Hermione não estava o acompanhando, virou-se e então se deparou com uma Hermione escorada na porta, dormindo em pé. Harry gargalhou e foi até ela, deu um cutucão em seu ombro, mas Hermione não esboçou nenhuma reação, "Você foi nocauteada." Ele murmurou e em seguida, a pegou no colo, colocando-a gentilmente na cama, ele foi rapidamente até o banheiro e apanhou a primeira toalha que viu, sentou-se na beirada da cama, bem próximo de Hermione e então, começou a terminar de enxugar os cabelos dela, _"Eu trocaria sua roupa também, mas eu acho que você não concordaria com isso, não é?"_ ele murmurou sorrindo. Harry já estava quase terminando quando ouviu Hermione sussurrar.

"Obrigada, Harry!"

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por tomar conta de mim."

"Sempre!" – ele viu um pequeno sorriso se formar no canto da boca de Hermione, e de repente, seus olhos estavam marejados e seu estômago estava na boca. Ele odiava estar tão emocional nos últimos dias, mas era incontrolável, a cada momento que ele passava com Hermione, seu sentimento de impotência aumentava assim como a vontade de beijá-la, de dizer que ela era o amor da vida dele. Ele se levantou da cama e voltou para o banheiro, onde trocou sua roupa molhada e por fim, arrumou o sofá para dormir. Harry já estava guardando as duas varinhas e as acidinhas de Sirius quando ouviu singelas batidas na porta.

"Me desculpa, Harry! Eu..." – disse Leverett, assim que Harry abriu a porta.

"Oh não, não... eu não estava dormindo e ainda bem que você apareceu, eu queria me desculpar por ter sumido, eu estava..."

"Eu sei onde você estava" – Leverett levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo, "Todos estão falando disso, eles adoraram a sua visita ao pub e aparentemente, a Sra. Weasley é uma ótima dançarina."

"Nem me fale..." – disse Harry, dando um espaço na porta, para que Leverett visse Hermione jogada na cama, "... aparentemente a junção de hidromel e vinho despertam essa habilidade nela."

"Eu acho que desperta em todo mundo, não é?" – Leverett deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry, "Bem, eu vim avisar que o outro quarto já está liberado."

"É muito gentil de sua parte vir me avisar, Leverett. Mas eu acho melhor ficar por aqui mesmo," – Harry olhou rapidamente para Hermione, "se caso ela precisar de ajuda."

"Você tem razão." – Leverett assentiu.

"Eu só... será que você poderia pedir para prepararem algum chá pela manhã, eu estou com um pressentimento que ela não vai acordar muito bem."

"Com todo o prazer, Harry! Mandarei fazer um chá especial para ela." – ele deu uma piscadela, "Agora deixarei você ir descansar, nos vemos pela manhã. Boa noite!" – Leverett acenou brevemente, se afastando pelo corredor. Harry acenou de volta e voltou para o quarto, e finalmente, foi para o seu merecido sono.

O fim do mundo. Foi a sensação que Hermione teve ao abrir os olhos, sua cabeça estava pesada e latejava sem parar, seus pés amortecidos, suas costas moídas, e ela não sabia dizer o porquê, mas as suas roupas a incomodavam bastante, ela soltou um baixo grunhido de nojo ao perceber que eram as mesmas roupas do dia passado, se esticou na cama e assim, foi se levantando lentamente. Por dentro, tudo o que ela mais desejava era ficar ali na cama o resto do dia, pois além dos vários pontos doloridos em seu corpo, havia outra coisa que a incomodava naquela manhã: a sua falta de memória. Hermione apertou os olhos por um instante na esperança de que as lembranças voltassem, ela precisava saber o que tinha feito na noite passada, porém apenas alguns flashes vagos apareceram em sua cabeça. Os olhos dela percorreram toda a sala e ela pode perceber que o sofá estava posicionado bem mais perto da cama e alguns lençóis dobrados estavam no canto dele, logo a ocorreu que Harry dormira ali. Ao atravessar a sala, ela reparou que a sua varinha estava em cima da mesa, e ao chegar mais perto, notou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho embaixo dela, Hermione poderia reconhecer aquela caligrafia há metros de distância, ela aproximou o bilhete e assim o leu:

"_Bom dia, minha bêbada preferida! _

_Eu e mais os dez homens que você beijou ontem no pub, estamos te esperando no hall para o café... ou para o almoço, ou qualquer hora que você acordar._

_Harry."_

Hermione sentiu um baque no estômago. Como assim dez homens? Isso provavelmente era uma piada dele, uma piada de mau gosto por sinal, pelo menos era isso o que ela esperava. Ela deixou o bilhete novamente na mesa e continuou o seu caminho em direção ao banheiro, tudo o que ela mais precisava era um bom banho, gelado de preferência, para que ele _"espantasse"_ as dores do seu corpo. Depois de um demorado banho e mais alguns minutos em frente ao espelho tentando melhorar a sua cara de quem estava de ressaca, o que foi totalmente em vão, ela saiu do quarto e foi ao encontro de Harry.

Assim que entrou no hall, Hermione pode avistar Harry mais a frente conversando com Leverett e mais dois homens que ela não reconheceu e pediu para todas as entidades do mundo bruxo e do mundo trouxa que eles não fossem uma parcela dos dez homens que Harry havia citado no bilhete.

"E veja quem acordou..." – disse Leverett, muito simpático enquanto apontava com o olhar para Hermione.

"Eu estava começando a achar que talvez você tivesse entrado em coma." – Harry sorriu e cochichou em seguida, segurando a mão dela devagar, "Você está bem?"

"Não muito, minha cabeça..." – ela levou uma das mãos até a testa, apertando-a – "... é como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir. _E_..." – ela enfatizou, "... muito engraçado o seu bilhete, Harry!"

"Eu sabia que você ia adorar, mas você demorou muito, todos eles já foram embora."

"Porque você não me acordou?" – ela disse, num tom bravo, apertando a mão dele.

"Eu não me atreveria!"

"Você vai me contar tudo que aconteceu ontem, _tudo_."

"Se eu lembrasse de alguma coisa," – ele mentiu, "... mas eu tenho certeza que a história dos dez homens realmente aconteceu."

"Oh, não ligue para ele Sra. Weasley!" – disse Leverett, que acabara de conversar com os homens ao seu lado e agora estava prestando atenção na conversa dela e de Harry, "... eu acabei de pedir para que trouxessem o seu chá!"

"Chá?" – ela perguntou sem entender.

"Sim, eu pedi ontem para ele, eu imaginei que você não ia acordar muito bem." – Harry respondeu.

"Oh sim, qualquer coisa que me faça melhorar!" – ela franziu a testa com uma expressão tristonha.

Passado alguns minutos, um dos ajudantes de Leverett trouxe o chá e Hermione fez uma cara feia ao ver a cor dele, era um verde bem escuro e era possível ver vários fiapos de sabe-se lá qual planta. Antes que Hermione pudesse fazer um interrogatório sobre o conteúdo do chá, Leverett abriu a boca.

"É um chá muito especial, feito com ervas plantadas na própria estufa do hotel, você pode beber tranquilamente, eu garanto que daqui um tempo a sua dor vai ter sumido."

"Ok." – ela sorriu, então, segurou a xícara e deu alguns goles, "Não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava... digo, pela cor!" – ela entregou educadamente a xícara de volta para Leverett, que a passou para o ajudante em seu lado.

"Pronto. Agora podemos ir?" – perguntou Harry, cheio de animação.

"Pra onde vamos?" – ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Bem, primeiro vamos almoçar no centro. Leverett disse que há vários grupos de teatro hoje na praça, podemos ver alguma peça..."

"E depois, vocês irão fazer um tour pela cidade, já entreguei para Harry o mapa!" – Leverett o interrompeu, apontando para o mapa em uma das mãos de Harry.

"Eu acho que você vai amar, pelo o que eu vi, temos uma biblioteca para visitar." – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Isso é excelente! Eu vou adorar... mas agora vamos indo, eu estou faminta!"

Harry e Leverett assentiram juntos para ela, sorrindo da pressa de Hermione e em seguida saíram do hotel acompanhados dos dois homens, que Harry imaginou ser algum tipo de escolta. O número de pessoas aumentava na medida em que chegavam mais perto da praça, parecia que nada havia mudado durante as últimas horas, as bandeiras ainda estavam intactas, as fitas, as músicas vindo de todos os lugares, as vozes, Harry sentiu-se contagiado pelo entusiasmo de todas aquelas pessoas que pareciam estarem tão empolgadas e felizes com o aniversário da cidade. No caminho, Harry foi contando aos poucos o que havia acontecido na noite passada para Hermione, e ela ficou mais do que chocada quando ele disse que ela havia tentado o estuporar, Hermione não acreditou de primeira, pensou que ele estava apenas caçoando da cara dela e inventando coisas, mas com um pouco de insistência de Harry sobre o fato, ela acabou acreditando e pedindo um milhão de desculpas para ele.

Os cinco se encontraram com Briggs, Pierce e Seely assim que chegaram à praça, e foram logo ocupando uma das mesas que ficavam perto das barracas de comida, minutos depois mais um casal se juntou a eles, Beth e Wardman, dois comerciantes locais que ficaram emocionados em conhecer Harry e Hermione. Eles mergulharam em uma conversa que parecia ser interminável, tudo o que se podia ouvir eram gargalhadas e vozes exaltadas. Para Harry, nem parecia que ele havia conhecido essas pessoas há apenas um dia, uma estranha sensação de familiaridade o atingiu e quando ele olhou para Hermione, teve a certeza de que ela estava com a mesma sensação. Poucos minutos depois, Harry viu Braxton Hall aparecer no meio da conversa, convidando Hermione para um passeio, mas Harry logo ficou aliviado quando ela recusou educadamente o convite, com o argumento de que estava cansada, e naquele momento em que tocou no assunto, Hermione se deu conta de que a dor de cabeça havia passado. Depois do farto almoço, eles se dirigiram para o centro da praça e lá assistiram a metade de uma das peças teatrais do dia, e para o embaraçamento de Harry, era justamente uma das peças sobre a derrota de Voldemort e ele é claro, era o protagonista.

"Você deveria ficar feliz, Harry! Percebi que nem sempre a arte faz jus à realidade... o ator que te interpretou era muito mais bonito que você..." – Hermione disse, provocando-o, fazendo Harry revirar os olhos.

"Você não perde a oportunidade!" – ele fez uma careta.

"Eu só estou brincando e você sabe disso..." – disse ela, aproximando-se de Harry, "... deixa disso, vamos, nós temos um tour para fazer." – Hermione agarrou o braço dele, e juntos, passaram por Leverett e o os outros, avisando-os que estavam indo conhecer a cidade e que logo mais estariam de volta ao hotel.

xxx

A Biblioteca de Hampshire foi a primeira parada dos dois. Olhando do lado de fora, a impressão que se tinha era de que a biblioteca possuía um grande espaço interno, porém, quando adentraram, perceberam que não se tratava de uma biblioteca espaçosa e luxuosa, mas sim, de um lugar extremamente aconchegante e irreverente. O piso era emadeirado, assim como todos os móveis e prateleiras onde estavam os livros, haviam tapetes de cor borgonha e creme intercalados por todo o lugar, os castiçais perfeitamente posicionados no centro de cada mesa reservadas para a leitura, as lombadas coloridas dos livros nas prateleiras, provocavam certo sentimento de caos e chamava a atenção dos olhos e a biblioteca cheirava a café bem forte. Harry tentou cumprir até o fim a promessa que tinha feito à Hermione, de que iria passar em todas as primeiras prateleiras junto dela, mas agora eles já estavam na quinta e os olhos dele já estavam começando a ficarem desfocados. Contudo, Harry não reclamou uma única vez, preferiu continuar como estavam, afinal, ele adorava admirar Hermione, especialmente nos momentos em que ela estava feliz, o sorriso dela transmitia o calor de um abraço, deixando-o com uma estranha sensação de proteção, e depois de tudo que ela vinha passando durante as últimas semanas, era um alívio poder fazer parte dos momentos em que ela estava alegre, melhor ainda, era poder saber que era ele quem estava fazendo algo para tentar diminuir a tristeza dela, e agora ele tinha se dado conta, de que era ele quem vinha exercendo esse papel há muito tempo.

Depois de ter conferido todos os livros que queria, Hermione se deu por satisfeita e decidiu ir para o próximo lugar. Harry agradeceu em silêncio, não que ele não gostasse de bibliotecas, mas aquele cheiro de café estava deixando-o com fome, eles despediram-se rapidamente da jovem bibliotecária, cheia de tranças no cabelo, que havia mostrado o lugar para os dois, e então, começaram a procurar no mapa qual era a próxima parada.

"Nós podíamos ir ao museu, que acha? Briggs me contou que o museu abriga vários artefatos que provavelmente nós vamos adorar, pode ser interessante..." – Harry sugeriu, ainda olhando para o mapa.

"Boa idéia! Aparentemente, eles também têm uma seção de vários objetos que pertenceram a Braxton, eu acho que é alguma homenagem, eu quero ver isso..."

"Você tá brincando comigo, certo?" – ele levantou a cabeça, encarando-a incrédulo, "Uma seção para ele?"

"Qual é o espanto? Harry, essa cidade é famosa por causa dele, as pessoas querem vir morar aqui por causa dele e, além disso, ele fez uma ótima contribuição para a música, ok?" – Hermione respondeu, com um tom ácido.

"É, tanto faz. Nós não vamos no museu agora." – Harry voltou a olhar para o mapa.

"Porque não?" – perguntou ela, inconformada, parando no meio do caminho.

"Porque eu não quero ir ao museu pra você ficar atolada na seção do Braxton," – ele pausou, percebendo a reação inconformada da amiga, "Ah... pare com isso, Hermione. Nós iremos lá depois... por favor?" – e ele fez uma cara de coitado, que faria até a Umbridge derreter-se, "Olha, tem esse lugar, é um jardim, fica aqui perto... "The Golden Heart", - ele foi se aproximando de Hermione, mostrando o jardim no mapa para ela.

"Tudo bem, vamos nesse jardim, mas me prometa que você nunca mais vai insinuar coisas assim _e_..." – ela deu uma pausa, cerrando o olhar para ele, "... você não vai mais me dar esse olhar."

"Eu não posso prometer isso" – ele respondeu com uma gargalhada.

Eles continuaram a caminhada e há poucos metros adiante, avistaram o que parecia ser um imenso terreno baldio. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam confusos, conferindo no mapa se aquele era mesmo o lugar indicado, talvez tivessem errado o caminho, porém, quanto mais aproximavam-se do lugar, mais o pontinho no mapa brilhava, indicando a aproximação. Quando chegaram em frente ao terreno, Hermione notou a presença de uma pequena placa que pairava no ar, ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas para Harry, ainda sem entender, mas quando chegaram mais perto, pequenas letras cintilantes apareceram na placa com os dizeres: _"A beleza só poderá ser vista, por aqueles que carregam um coração de ouro."_

"Eu acho que nós somos pessoas más, Hermione." – Harry brincou, contemplando o terreno baldio totalmente mal cuidado à sua frente.

"Como você pode dizer isso? Tem alguma coisa... errada!" – Hermione franzia a testa enquanto andava de um lado pro outro, examinando o terreno, e quando ela deu um passo à frente, espantou-se ao perceber que a sua perna tinha entrado numa espécie de parede invisível, "É uma parede, Harry! É claro, é uma parede invisível, uma proteção."

"Que demais!" – Harry se apressou e segurando a mão de Hermione, puxou-a para dentro da parede.

A expressão de perplexidade demorou a sair de seus rostos. Harry colocou o jardim imediatamente na lista dos lugares mais lindos que já estivera. Ele se separou por uns minutos de Hermione, que agora estava mais a frente encarando as milhares de rosas amarelas e vermelhas. Ele dava passos cautelosos, a grama era tão perfeita que a impressão que se tinha era de que ela iria desfazer-se, mas ao contrário do que ele achava, a grama continuava pomposa e úmida. Havia muitas árvores no jardim, um pequeno balanço mais a frente, e o que Harry achou mais sensacional: uma fonte dos desejos, dando ao lugar um ar de conto de fadas, a água que jorrava da fonte, borrifava o ar com minúsculas gotinhas, produzindo a ilusão de que milhares de diamantes flutuavam pelo ar.

"Parece um sonho..." – sussurrou Hermione, aproximando-se de Harry com o olhar perdido na paisagem.

"Agora o museu não parece ser uma coisa muito interessante, não é?"

Hermione sorriu.

"O que é aquilo?" – perguntou ela, apertando os olhos em direção ao que parecia ser um muro coberto de plantas. Hermione deu mais alguns passos e então, olhou para Harry, "É um memorial! Venha aqui..." – ela disse docemente, estendendo a mão para ele, _"Para aqueles que lutaram com bravura e deram suas vidas para defender seus valores e entes queridos. Sua coragem e lealdade nunca serão esquecidas."_ – ela leu devagar, e agora o silêncio havia se instalado. Ela sabia que Harry sempre ficava tocado ao se deparar com memórias como essas, ele ainda não sabia lidar com as mortes ocorridas por causa de Voldemort, e uma parte dele sempre iria se lamentar por não ter conseguido proteger todos, mesmo aqueles que ele nem conhecia.

"Vem, vamos fazer um pedido." – ela disse, tentando quebrar qualquer pensamento que teria fixado-se na cabeça de Harry, puxando-o em direção à fonte.

"Você sabe que eu não acredito muito nisso..." – reclamou Harry, enquanto ele era arrastado por Hermione.

"Ótimo!" – ela parou em frente à fonte, revirando os olhos e insatisfeita.

"Bem, mas eu posso torcer pro seu desejo ser realizado, que tal?"

"Você é tão cínico... com licença," Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, procurando alguma moeda e logo desfez a cara de brava ao perceber que não tinha nenhuma, "Ok. Eu preciso de uma moeda!" – ela lançou um olhar esperançoso para ele.

"Isso não vai dar certo, isso não vai contra as leis dos desejos? Você usar a moeda de outra pessoa?" – ele ia continuar com a pressão psicológica, mas um olhar furioso de Hermione o fez desistir, "Você adora me ameaçar com esse olhar, ok, ok, deixe-me fazer a minha parte." – Harry disse, posicionando-se atrás dela, logo depois, entregou um galeão para Hermione e então, passou suas mãos pelo rosto dela, tampando os seus olhos e sussurrou em seu ouvido: _"Faça um pedido!"_

Harry pôde sentir o longo suspiro dado por ela, antes de finalmente atirar o galeão na fonte. Ele deslizou lentamente as mãos pelo rosto de Hermione, enquanto ela se virava para Harry, e agora, eles estavam tão perto um do outro, isso já havia acontecido na noite passada, mas Harry sentiu algo de diferente naquela situação, ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer e pelo visto, nem ela. Os dois estavam se encarando em outro nível, ele não se deu o trabalho de forjar alguma expressão para esconder o que estava estampado em seu rosto, e agora ele podia sentir que Hermione finalmente sabia. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam e antes que ele pudesse notar a respiração descompassada dela, os seus lábios tocaram os dela. Era como se alguma coisa tivesse simplesmente o empurrado, ele a segurou firmemente, envolvendo-a com os braços e apertando-a contra o seu peito, Harry pode sentir o corpo frágil de Hermione, amolecendo-se em seus braços. Seus lábios agora eram um só. Hermione arrastou suas mãos pelos cabelos de Harry, afagando-os, e_ele a beijou_tão suave e apaixonado, enquanto elatocava sua_boca_com_lábios molhados_e macios. Toda a sua vida tinha se resumido a aquele momento, aquela era Hermione Granger, a garota que ele conhecia praticamente a vida inteira, que ele amou em segredo durante todo esse tempo, estava finalmente em seus braços, e os dois estavam colocando tanto amor naquele único beijo, todas as palavras que nunca foram ditas traduziram-se naquele ato. Mas assim como um estalar dos dedos, acabou. Hermione o empurrou, assombrada, seus olhos sem foco, perdidos em pensamentos que claramente estavam a atormentando e como se Harry fosse um bicho papão, ela começou a se afastar rapidamente dele.

"Hermione... espera, Hermione, não faça..." – Harry implorou.

"NÃO! Você..." – ela apontou o dedo para ele, sua voz raivosa, "... não chegue perto de mim!"

Harry ignorou o pedido, caminhando em direção a ela.

"NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!" – Hermione gritou, "Você não tem nenhum direito, me deixe sozinha, eu quero ficar sozinha, eu..."

Ela começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde, e quando ela atravessou a proteção do jardim, ela sumiu de vista.


End file.
